El Reemplazo
by Sparky Urashima
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a Lina Invers la corrompiera su abuso de la magia negra? ¿Y si la embriaguez fuese la puerta a otros mundos? ¿Y si, encima, los Mazoku quisieran resucitar a Shabranigudú? R&R ^_^ CHAPTER 6 UP!!
1. El Reemplazo Capítulo 1

1 El Reemplazo  
  
[Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi / Kadokawa Shoten Publishing / SOFTX / Tokyo TV.]  
  
"El Reemplazo" fanfiction by Sparky Urashima.  
  
1.1 Capítulo 1  
  
Aunque nunca nadie se ha atrevido a decirlo, lo cierto es que extramuros de la ciudad de Saillun había no pocas mancebías, casa de citas, burdeles e incluso rameras autónomas que en su propia casa ejercían el que es, según cuentan, el oficio más antiguo del mundo. No era raro encontrar por los arrabales a horas algo intempestivas a sacerdotes y clérigos, si bien es cierto que, en su búsqueda de placeres mercenarios, nunca iban ataviados con sus túnicas, báculos y amuletos característicos, por no mancillar con sus pecados carnales de seres humanos, concupiscentes como tales, tan nobles atributos, y no, como decían las malas lenguas, para pasar inadvertidos entre los puteros seglares y así no ser luego señalados con el dedo y censurados por (cosas veredes...) esos mismos que, yendo de picos pardos, los pudieran reconocer.  
  
Quizá por eso llamaba poderosamente la atención, y muy especialmente a aquellos clérigos de laicas vestiduras, que aquel hombre alto de ojos pequeños, media melena negra y sonrisa bobalicona permanente cometiera la desfachatez de ir mirando las ventanas de las casas de vecinos del arrabal (en todas las cuales había, al menos, una ramera de esas que preferían montárselo a su aire) portando un báculo debidamente adornado por un enorme amuleto esférico en su extremo superior y, no conforme con eso, abrigado del frío de la noche con una capa negra de claros resabios clericales, adornada justo por donde abrochaba, un poco por debajo del cuello, con unos aparatosos amuletos, a juego con el que llevaba en la hebilla del cinturón. La verdad es que a aquel sonriente individuo de ojos rasgados se le daba una higa el orgullo gremial herido de aquellos santos varones. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando el ramo de flor de azahar que identificaría la morada de su cita de aquella noche. Al fin, en una callejuela oscura y desierta pudo ver, en una ventana tenuemente iluminada de una cochambrosa casa de vecinos, lo que buscaba. Aquel segundo piso quedaba ya algo lejos de la vorágine de prostitutas y clientes. El sonriente individuo del báculo se adentró en el zaguán húmedo y frío de la casa de vecinos y lo atravesó hasta el patio de luz, en el que se encontraban las escaleras y rellanos que daban acceso a las distintas plantas y apartamentos de la ínsula. Subió hasta la segunda planta y, tras pensar un momento a cuál de las distintas puertas correspondería el departamento que buscaba, golpeó la que creía correcta con los nudillos, suavemente. Al momento, una bella y esbelta joven de pelo azulado recogido en una larga trenza, tez blanquecina y sonrisa entre malévola e insinuante le abrió la puerta. La mujer se giró un poco hacia la casa, extendió su brazo izquierdo en ademán de invitación y, con una sonrisa malévola acentuada por sus ojos oblicuos, dijo casi en un susurro:  
  
-Adelante. Te estaba esperando, Xellos.  
  
Apenas aquella mujer había cerrado la puerta, el hombre de la sonrisa tonta, sin perderla en ningún momento, se giró hacia ella, apoyó firmemente en el suelo el extremo inferior de su báculo con un leve golpe, hincó la rodilla izquierda en el piso sin soltar el bastón, bajó levemente la cabeza y de sus labios salieron unas palabras solemnes, aunque con ese retintín burlesco que Xellos daba a todo cuanto decía:  
  
-Salúdote a ti, Zelas Metallium, Señora de las Bestias.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
Un profundo desasosiego impedía a Luna Invers concentrarse en su trabajo. Tras varios años trabajando como camarera a tiempo parcial, había conseguido reunir, a base de privaciones, dinero suficiente como para regentar su propia taberna. Y es que, para ella, la magia era sólo una pequeña parte de su apacible vida. Después de todo, hasta el Caballero de Ceiphied necesita un Clark Kent, una tapadera tras la que esconderse. Además, trabajar para un ser sobrenatural no es que tenga excesivas contrapartidas económicas. Su desazón duraba ya varios días. El jefe estaba cabreado, y Luna, desde luego, era siempre la primera en barruntarlo. Algo se cocía en las altas esferas del Universo. Filia ul Copt, la hembra de dragón dorado, última de su raza, a quien había visto días atrás, le dijo que ella también sentía una turbación en el orden cósmico. Tal presentimiento no era para tomárselo a chanza, ni aún teniendo en cuenta que tenía como origen los delirios que le provocó un accidente laboral en su propia tienda de jarrones, al caérsele encima de la cabeza desde la alta repisa en la que estaba una enorme ánfora de casi dos metros de altura moldeada en una especie de argamasa a base de ceniza volcánica y gravilla y reforzada con un armazón metálico, oriunda de la remota aldea de Hormi- Ghon: una auténtica pieza de coleccionista que, por fortuna, no resultó dañada, aparte de una pequeña lasca desprendida de su superficie, que desvirtuaba un poco el altorrelieve que la adornaba: una finísima talla del Gran Dios Cochino Jabalín, antiquísima deidad pagana. El caso es que, Filia, una vez, claro está, se recuperó del percance, tras el cual estuvo más de una semana como ausente, sin parar de repetir insistentemente la enigmática frase, inspirada seguramente por un trance resultado de la intervención de algún prodigioso ser del plano astral "quiero ser una chica Almodóvar" (de ahí, que el accidente pudiera haber sido desencadenado por alguna misteriosa fuerza telúrica, como el mismo Ceiphied), preguntó a Luna que si podría tratase, quizá, de un nuevo intento de los demonios por destruir definitivamente a Ceiphied y tomar el control absoluto del Universo. Luna llevaba ya dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad: las manifestaciones de Ceiphied podían resultar poco claras, pero antes de la famosísima crisis de las armas de Estrella Oscura, hacía ya cuatro años, en la que Luna encomendó a Filia la misión de encontrar a Lina Invers, su hermana, para que resolviera el entuerto, los síntomas fueron los mismos. Y la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aquella batalla contra Estrella Oscura podría ser una alegre romería, comparada con una nueva refriega entre los demonios y Ceiphied. Y eso, con el bando (llamémoslo así) de los demonios claramente debilitado, merced a su hermana Lina (Luna se congratulaba de lo muy provechosas que habían resultado sus palizas para forjar el duro carácter de su hermana pequeña) y a aquellas amistades que tenía por aquel entonces. Fibrizo, señor de los Infiernos y Gaarv, Dragón del Caos, muertos; Dolphin del Mar Profundo y Dynast Gauscherra, tan indolentes como siempre; Zelas Metalium sin decir (creía Luna) esta boca es mía, y los cinco pedazos que quedaban de Ojos de Rubí Shabranigudú, en paradero desconocido. La verdad era que a Luna no le tranquilizaba nada el hecho de que los pedazos de Shabranigudú siguieran escondidos por ahí en alguna parte, aunque indudablemente ya no estaban todos (en parte gracias a su hermana Lina). Filia contó una vez a la joven tabernera/hechicera que habría aún así una manera de resucitar a Shabranigudú, pero que...  
  
-¡GRUNF! ¡Buenas noches, Invers!  
  
El primer cliente de aquella noche interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido con un fúnebre traje de chaqueta y corbata. Era grueso, de estatura media, cano y alopécico y con cara de desayunar vinagre y hiel cada mañana, con un ceño permanentemente fruncido. Sus carrillos de bulldog inglés vibraban como gelatina cuando hablaba (y gruñía), con voz aguardentosa y tono autoritario, casi grosero, siempre como entre dientes. Como si el Universo en su totalidad manifiesta tuviera que pedirle perdón por algo. Ante él, tras la barra, Luna, una joven alta, de pelo oscuro, con una larga y brillante melena con un largo flequillo que ocultaba su mirada, siempre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, enmarcado por unas amplias orejas de soplillo que descomponían un poco el bello conjunto. Su cuerpo era grande y fuerte, pero perfecta y sensualmente torneado, destacando sus llamativos (por su volumen) pechos, resaltados aunque algo constreñidos por una camisa y un chaleco bastante más pequeño de lo que sería conveniente para una mujer de su complexión. Sin perder su sonrisa ni la flemática socarronería con la que solía tratar a los clientes y a la gente en general (y también, a menudo, para ocultar sus miedos, tristezas e inquietudes), respondió al seco saludo del viejo parroquiano:  
  
-¿Sabe? Llevaba tiempo sin verle. Ya creía yo que no volvería por este mundo.  
  
-Cierre el pico, y sírvame un txacolí, Invers. -dijo aquel hombre, mientas tomaba asiento ante la barra, en una banqueta de madera.  
  
-Siempre cae usted en lo mismo, señor: no sé lo que es eso –contestó Luna, con aire divertido.  
  
-¡GRUNF! ¿Qué clase de taberna es esta entonces, Invers?  
  
-Ande, ande –la sonrisa de Luna, antes casi forzada debido a su inquietud, se tornó franca-. Le daré algo bien fuerte, para que regrese a su mundo y pueda... comparecer ante los medios, como usted dice. Invita la casa.  
  
-Deje que pague, Invers –replicó el misterioso cliente, sin perder su tono autoritario-; no creo que vuelva a este antro. ¡Grunf! Esta taberna es una mierda. Parece una Casa del Pueblo, pero sin socialistas. Puede que sea lo único bueno de este sitio: no hay socialistas. Se ve que ellos, es decir, ellos, no pueden llegar hasta aquí.  
  
-Piense en su comparecencia, hombre. No se ponga borde. –Luna tomó un pequeño vaso y lo llenó de aguardiente, si entender con exactitud algunas de las enigmáticas palabras (los medios, socialistas, ellos...) del siempre malhumorado anciano.  
  
-¡Grunf! ¿Borde? ¿Yo? ¡Ellos! ¿Por qué cree que recalo siempre en un batzoki antes de hablar ante ellos? ¡Grunf! ¡Me enferman! –el parroquiano arrancó el vaso de la mano de la joven y bebió de un sorbo su contenido- ¡Siempre se las apañan para que yo, nosotros, seamos los malos de la película! ¡Ya sólo falta que digan que practico magia negra o algo así!  
  
Las palabras "magia negra" resonaron en los oídos y en la cabeza de Luna como un trueno, y no precisamente debido al desagradable tono de voz de su cliente. Su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo, dando paso a un rictus de preocupación parcialmente velado por su flequillo de perro de pastor. A Luna le vinieron a la mente los muchos hechiceros que conocía que hacían uso, a menudo abusivo o indebido, de la magia negra, la que se alimenta, básicamente, de lo mismo que los demonios: el odio, el miedo, la desesperación... Recordó que los tratados sobre magia más rigurosos y serios advertían del alto precio que puede llegar a pagar el alma de un hechicero negro que utilice sin medida las artes de la oscuridad. Recordó las noticias que le llegaban de su hermana Lina, de su desmedida y despreocupación a la hora de usar magia negra. Su mente comenzó a hilvanar una fatalidad. De pronto, le surgió una la apremiante necesidad de enviar taberna y parroquiano grosero a paseo por aquella noche. Tenía asuntos importantes de que ocuparse. Miró al viejo gruñón, tomó de la estantería de botellas una que contenía una mezcla de anís, alcohol y licor de endrinas (invención de una tal Naga) y dijo:  
  
-Aquí tiene. Sírvase usted mismo, que yo me tengo que ir. Regresará a su mundo a comparecer ante esos ellos de los que habla en cuanto caiga redondo del taburete, como siempre. Invita la casa. Gracias por honrarme con su grata presencia y su desbordante simpatía.  
  
-¡Grunf! ¡Me voy a mear de risa, de lo graciosa que es usted, Invers!  
  
El viejo, visiblemente fastidiado por el sarcasmo de la camarera, arrancó sin delicadeza la botella de sus manos. Acto seguido, Luna, a pesar de la escasa longitud de su falda, saltó sobre la barra y salió a paso ligero por la puerta de la taberna, cerrándola de un portazo tras de sí. Tenía que atravesar aquellas calles oscuras y frías si quería ver a Filia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, si no lo era ya: se le antojó útil volver a ver a la hembra de dragón dorado. Mientras, amorrado a la botella, el viejo parroquiano bebía, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza volcada hacia atrás, aquel licor que lo devolvería al lugar de donde vino, tras un coma etílico severo.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
Xellos se incorporó de su postura genuflexa. Al risueño demonio le gustaba respetar el protocolo, pero siempre con su matiz ligero y desenfadado, casi con cierta sorna. La Señora de las Bestias habló con su voz tenue y sosegada, cercana al susurro:  
  
-No sospechas por qué te he hecho llamar, ¿verdad?  
  
-Lo que no sospecho –respondió Xellos- es por qué ese capricho de hacerte pasar por una fulana. ¿No es rebajarse mucho?  
  
-Tomar forma humana ya es rebajarse, querido. –Zelas imprimió a tal apelativo un aire melifluo que, curiosamente, denotaba fastidio- Y me caen bien las prostitutas. Pero no me cambies de tema, querido Xellos. Por favor, querido –la melifluidad de este "querido" denotaba su retorcida (¿e incestuosa?) atracción (¿erótica?) hacia su siervo-, hazme esa pregunta.  
  
Nada gustaba más a Zelas Metallium que le diesen coba. Xellos, muy en su papel, conocedor como era de las rarezas de su señora, le siguió la corriente.  
  
-¿Para qué me has llamado?  
  
-Ya que lo preguntas... –rió en silencio, tapando su boca cerrada pero sonriente con las yemas de los dedos mientas expulsaba el aire por la nariz a intervalos cortos-. Verás: el Universo, para existir tal y como lo conocemos ahora, necesita del equilibrio de dos grandes fuerzas antagonistas que suelen conocerse como Bien y Mal. Claro, que nuestra razón de ser no es mantener ese equilibrio, sino dominar el Universo. ¿Me sigues?  
  
-Con todo respeto, mi señora, ¿me has citado aquí para contarme algo que ya sé?  
  
Xellos no hizo aquella pregunta con fastidio, sino con su tono risueño habitual. Sabía que su señora gustaba de hablar mucho. Realmente, parecía que le gustaba escuchar su propio tono de voz, dulce y suave. Zelas tomó asiento en una silla alta de madera con brazos y con un altísimo respaldo. A la Señora de las Bestias le gustaba hablar "ex cathedra" y, siempre que podía, en el sentido literal de la expresión. Xellos se sentó en el diván que quedaba justo en frente de su auto-entronizada señora, ostensiblemente más bajo. El demonio sabía bien que ella iba, por fin, al grano.  
  
-El equilibrio está roto, sí, pero en nuestra contra, me temo. Algo ha venido fallando durante los últimos años. Tú lo sabes, ya que has sido testigo de ello –Zelas lucía un semblante de preocupación-. Aquel idiota de Gaarv debió ser destruido. Fibrizo también pagó cara su prepotencia. Son cosas que debieron suceder y punto, pero está claro que no nos han beneficiado. Nuestra fuerza ha sido diezmada. No podemos negar que eran dos piezas valiosísimas, o, al menos, lo hubiesen sido de no haber sido tan arrogantes. Antes estábamos mal avenidos. Ahora somos pocos. Ceiphied nos va a ganar la partida, a este paso. No sé si esos incapaces de Dynast y Dolphin se han dado cuenta, siempre encerrados en sus moradas, pero el caso es que Ceiphied, sabiendo como sabe que, al menos por mi parte, va a producirse una reacción ante esta situación, podría aprovechar la coyuntura y arremeter contra nosotros en cualquier momento. De hecho, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya.  
  
A pesar de que en ningún momento de su discurso la señora demoníaca había descompuesto su apacible forma de hablar, Zelas no pudo ocultar su indignación, la cual le hizo abandonar su asiento como impulsada por un resorte. Pero enseguida volvió a su habitual serenidad. En silencio, caminó hacia la ventana con un paso lento y cadencioso, como un fantasma, cruzó los brazos y, mirando a través de los visillos y el cristal, continuó:  
  
-Necesitamos un refuerzo. Entre todos los que quedamos, apenas conseguiríamos reunir siquiera el poder suficiente como para volver a la situación de equilibrio. Y qué menos que recuperar el terreno perdido, ¿no te parece?  
  
Se hizo un breve silencio. Xellos intervino:  
  
-¿Y cómo crees que puedo conseguir ese refuerzo? ¿Quieres engendrar algún demonio nuevo? No me digas –Xellos guiñó un ojo y puso su mano con el dedo índice alzado ante su cara- que ese camisón translúcido que llevas es algo más que un camuflaje. ¿Es que la partenogénesis no es lo tuyo y quieres un revolcón?  
  
Xellos comenzó a reír de forma silenciosa, de forma similar a como lo había hecho antes su señora. Ésta sabía lo suficiente de su segundo como para que aquellas palabras no la molestasen, y respondió:  
  
-Sabes que, por desgracia, la solución no es tan fácil.  
  
-Me halaga ese "por desgracia", mi señora –a Xellos le costaba parar las bromas.  
  
-No es eso, querido. La solución pasa por reunir y resucitar los cinco pedazos de Shabranigudu que aún quedan.  
  
-Reunirlos es fácil –Xellos se levantó del diván y se colocó justo detrás de su señora, casi pegado a ella-. ¿Es ese tu encargo?  
  
-No. Eso es cosa mía –replicó Zellas sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, mientras se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando el contacto físico con su general y sacerdote.  
  
-Pero... resucitarlos... –Xellos cogió a su señora de los hombros y, desde atrás, acercó su cara a la de su señora hasta casi tocar una de sus orejas con sus labios, para hablar a su oído en voz baja- Eso requiere un poder que no reunimos ni los que aún quedamos, según parece.  
  
-Precisamente ahí entra el refuerzo que necesitamos. No quiero un demonio; sólo un suplemento de poder de la oscuridad, por así decirlo. Llamémoslo... de usar y tirar. Nos basta con eso. Nos basta con un humano lo suficientemente poderoso y con el suficiente poder de la oscuridad acumulado en su alma.  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos como en raras ocasiones lo hacía, en un gesto de sorpresa que borró al instante su sempiterna sonrisa bobalicona. Simultaneó su rictus de asombro con un respingo, un salto hacia atrás y una enérgica pregunta:  
  
-¿Eeeh? ¿Un humano?  
  
-¿De qué te sorprendes? –Zellas se giró hacia su demonio de confianza, lo miró y sonrió- Los humanos –se puso seria de nuevo- no son tan diferentes de nosotros, por mucho que les cueste reconocerlo. Sus almas están llenas de sombras, de oscuridad. La poca luz que hay en sus espíritus les lleva al convencimiento de que están de lado del Bien; de que, hagan lo que hagan, tienen al propio Ceiphied sentado en su hombro. No me digas –volvió a su sonrisa insinuante- que tú también te crees esa ficción vacía.  
  
Xellos también recuperó su sonrisa y continuó la conversación:  
  
-¿Acaso hay algún humano que realmente nos pueda servir?  
  
-¡Ntch¡ ¡Ntch! –una media sonrisa malévola acompañaba al desaprobador chasquido de lengua de la señora demoníaca- ¿De verdad que no conoces a nadie que haya basado su forma de vida, su supervivencia e incluso su nombradía en el uso de la magia negra, expresión misma del poder de la oscuridad y, a su vez, germen del poso de poder de la oscuridad que se enquista en las almas de los brujos? Yo diría que sí, querido Xellos.  
  
Señora y esbirro, alumno y maestra, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos sabían a qué ser humano se referían: alguien consagrado a la magia negra y tan poderoso como para haber sobrevivido a que su cuerpo fuera poseído por el mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas. Acto seguido, Xellos, sin necesitar más que aquella mirada, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de forma aparatosa, dando un amplio y sonoro vuelo a su capa. Zelas lo detuvo:  
  
-Antes de que te vayas, una pregunta: ¿cómo lograste pasar todo aquel tiempo utilizando como peones y sometiendo a tu escarnio a aquel grupo de humanos sin que acabaran por odiarte?  
  
Xellos dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro a su señora y, con su sonrisa de siempre y agitando el índice de su mano derecha delante de la nariz, dijo:  
  
-Eso... es un secreto.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
Era ya noche cerrada y lo cierto era que las tenues luces de los faroles de aceite de las calles de Zefielia hacían a la vista de los caminantes nocturnos el mismo efecto que un marcapasos a un caballo de madera. Por suerte para Luna, la luz de los astros era de una ayuda inestimable. También lo era, en mayor medida, el hecho de que, en su carrera nocturna hasta la casa de Filia, donde tenía también su tienda de jarrones, Luna caminara mientras mantenía un hechizo Relámpago, lo que hacía de la hechicera una fuente de luz ambulante.  
  
En esto, Luna vio que un hombre joven caminaba hacia ella. Su aspecto desaliñado y su paso nervioso como el que, según algunos, se adquiere caminando arriba y abajo por muchos patios de prisión, inquietaban a la hechicera. El muchacho se acercó a ella. Era de estatura media, de pelo oscuro y desgreñado, largo, pero sin llegar a ser una melena. Su rostro era alargado, con unas patillas y una barba sin afeitar que acentuaban su aspecto de dejadez. Sus ojos parecían soñolientos y llevaba la boca entreabierta; parecía que estuviese bajo los efectos de un estupefaciente, o simplemente medio dormido, o ambas cosas. La cogió de un brazo y, con un hablar ebrio y marcadamente nasal, dijo:  
  
-Oye, tía; ¿tienes algo pa' ponerme? Una china, pastillas, pegamento... no sé... algo...  
  
La joven hechicera estaba ya conjurando una bola de fuego con cierto disimulo ("ocultación somática", según la jerga pedante de los puristas) cuando, justo detrás de ella, una fuerte voz femenina dijo:  
  
-Noel, no seas pesado y déjala en paz. ¿Te la intentas ligar o sólo le estás pidiendo algo pa' ponerte, como a mí?  
  
Luna se dio la vuelta y vio ante sí una mujer aún más alta y de complexión más fuerte que ella, con una larguísima cabellera morena, apenas vestida con una suerte de bikini de cuero negro, una hilera de amuletos a modo de collar cuyo centro era una calavera del tamaño de una nuez cuyo origen es mejor no intentar averiguar, larga capa negra, hombreras claveteadas y, rodeando sus caderas, un cinto con una espada larga destinada más a ser un pretencioso signo de hidalguía que un arma. De su despampanante cuerpo destacaban unos pechos enormes pero sorprendentemente firmes y redondos, que la enorme mujer parecía exhibir con orgullo, como dos imponentes pilares de su henchido ego. La corpulenta arpía clavó en Luna sus bellos ojos azules y, esbozando una media sonrisa sarcástica y chulesca y dijo:  
  
-Mírala bien, Noel: todo a su alrededor está iluminado, ¿pero dónde está su linterna? Está claro que es una hechicera. Dudo que me llegue a la suela de los zapatos, a juzgar por su aspecto de camarerucha de burdel, pero hechicera, al fin y al cabo.  
  
-Sí, hechicera –intervino Luna, visiblemente molesta por las provocaciones de la desconocida-. Así que más te vale que cojas a tu chulo y vuelvas al arrabal.  
  
-¡Hala, Naga! –balbuceó el avispado Noel- ¡Hechicera, como tú!  
  
-¡Ahá! –Naga asintió con la cabeza- Y parece que se nos está poniendo flamenca. ¿Quieres medirte conmigo, rata asquerosa?  
  
-¿De veras? –Luna dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa pendenciera- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy, furcia engreída?  
  
Naga, la Serpiente Blanca, iba a continuar con el duelo de insultos previo a todo duelo de magia que se precie, pero algo se lo impidió. De pronto, una voz femenina muy aguda irrumpió en la escena desde las alturas (o, al menos, desde cierta altura):  
  
-¡Debería daros vergüenza, atacar a una mujer sola e indefensa y despertar con vuestras voces a una diplomática en visita oficial, malnacidos!  
  
El siempre perspicaz y ojo avizor Noel señaló con el índice, extendiendo su brazo y mirando hacia donde apuntaba, con su boca entreabierta y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada:  
  
-¡Eh, tías! ¡Hay una tía ahí arriba en el tejao! ¡Qué flipe!  
  
En efecto, en el tejado de la casa que había justo al lado de la escena del duelo de magia en ciernes, exactamente sobre la vertical de la enorme Naga, se podía ver (o más bien vislumbrar, debido a la escasa luz) a una joven de pequeña estatura pero de figura grácil, de pie, en posición erguida y desafiante, como un mástil, con las piernas juntas y los brazos cruzados, vestida con pantalones y blusón blanco y una capa ondeada como una bandera por un viento curiosamente imperceptible a ras de suelo. La joven puso de pronto, como activada por un resorte, el brazo izquierdo en jarra y, extendiendo el derecho para señalar a Naga con índice acusador, exclamó:  
  
-¡Rendios ahora mismo, o todo el peso de la Justicia caerá sobre vosotros!  
  
Ni Naga, ni Noel, ni Luna, que en aquel momento ejercía, sin comerlo ni beberlo, de damisela en apuros, daban crédito a lo que veían. Sus ojos como platos, sus narices repentinamente borradas de sus rostros de estupor y las enormes gotas de sudor que se deslizaban hacia abajo por sus obnubiladas cabezas, así lo denotaban.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~ 


	2. El Reemplazo Capítulo 2

1.1 Capítulo 2  
  
"Que Ceiphied os lo pague". Aquellas amables palabras fueron todo cuanto recibieron Lina y Gourry de aquel viejo, después de que ellos le hubieran librado de la amenaza de un temible dragón rosado en estado de embriaguez (a pesar de su aspecto dócil, los dragones rosados pueden llegar a ser muy agresivos, especialmente si llevan varias pintas de cerveza entre pecho y espalda). Ya era de noche y la extraña pareja de aventureros tenía que resignarse una vez más a dormir al raso, debido precisamente a aquellos honorarios tan sui generis que habían cobrado ese día. Lina trataba de dormir, tumbada boca arriba sobre la espesa hierba del claro del bosque en el que decidieron pernoctar. Una honda preocupación le impedía conciliar el sueño. Bueno: eso, y los ronquidos de su compañero de fatigas, que se hacían a cada momento más similares a los de un wyvern en celo, a pesar de lo cual, Lina seguía mirando al chico con una profunda desazón, más que con fastidio. La hechicera se puso de lado, en posición fetal, acarició tímidamente un mechón de la larga melena rubia de Gourry y susurró: "no lo entiendo", mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.  
  
Ocurrió que la extraña pareja acababa de llegar a una aldea no muy lejos de Saillun llamada Hergest Ridge, tras días enteros de recorrer los bosques aledaños y vías pecuarias sin haber encontrado una sola banda de salteadores de caminos con los que dar una dimensión efectiva, real y palpable al viejo dicho "donde las dan, las toman", es decir, a los que vapulear salvajemente y después desposeer de su botín. No les quedaba ni una moneda y estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, tesitura en la que, la verdad sea dicha, no era la primera vez en la que se veían. De pronto, en una de las pintorescas callejuelas que Lina y Gourry recorrían en busca de alguna pendencia con facinerosos urbanos que aliviara su comprometida situación pecuniaria, un alarido desesperado se alzó por encima incluso de los rugidos de sus estómagos.  
  
-¡Auxorroooooo! ¡Sokiliooooooo!  
  
Gourry, por instinto, preguntó a Lina:  
  
-¿Qué idioma era ese?  
  
-¡Cierra el pico, ceporro! –interrumpió Lina- ¡Y ven, que puede que esto nos salve el día!  
  
Apenas terminó la última frase, Lina Invers, la mujer que destruiría una ciudad por una moneda de bronce, la hechicera que huele el oro antes que la mierda, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar desde donde partieron los gritos. Su compañero salió corriendo detrás de ella casi de inmediato, mientras iba echando mano a la empuñadura de su espada de buen acero forjado, movido por esa idea suya de que debía ser el caballero protector de aquella dama tan peculiar. Gourry sabía que su escuálida y pelirroja consorte (en sentido etimológico, como el "ex-cathedra" de Zelas) actuaba de forma impulsiva, irreflexiva, lo cual casi siempre acarreaba consecuencias desastrosas.  
  
Y allí lo vierais. En una plazoleta pública de la aldea, a la puerta de una taberna, entre un corro de curiosos transeúntes que se habían parado a admirar tan insólito espectáculo, un dragón rosado algo más grande que un oso pardo, provisto, como todos los de su especie, de unas alas que las leyes de la evolución natural de las especies habían empequeñecido hasta ser poco más grandes que las de un murciélago gigante o un gallo, bailaba un abominable "agarrao" con un pobre anciano. El orondo animal de piel rosa alzaba al pobre individuo abrazado, estrujado y estrechado contra su enorme cuerpo, rodeado y estrangulado por sus cortos pero fuertes brazos. Durante su ebrio movimiento de vaivén, el dragón zarandeaba al viejo de forma que sus escuálidas y osteoporosas piernas realizaban un movimiento oscilatorio nada armónico ni simple, tomando cada cual una trayectoria en el espacio independiente respecto de la otra, como los badajos de dos cencerros colgados de una cabra al trote. Ante la visión de semejante escena, parecía evidente que el estado de embriaguez de la bestia era ya realmente avanzado. Según el tratado más fiable y riguroso que se ha escrito sobre la intoxicación etílica, atribuido a la hechicera y experta en aguas y brebajes Naga, La Serpiente Blanca, la borrachera más común, la denominada Tipo 1 o Tipo Festivo-Finisemanal, puede evolucionar hasta tres grados, dependiendo de la cuantía de la ingesta alcohólica, a saber: Grado 1 o Exaltación de la Amistad (el sujeto manifiesta su afecto de forma dolorosamente efusiva), Grado 2 o Negación de lo Evidente (el sujeto niega categóricamente estar curda, entre otras cosas más que obvias), y Grado 3 o Cánticos Estúpidos (desde Santurce a Bilbao, pasando por Asturias -patria querida-, la puta de la cabra, o la exaltación de los incoloros vinos de una tal Asunción). De alguna forma, Lina intuyó que era ya una trompa Tipo 1, Grado 3, dado que el dragón, a pesar de que pudiera parecer que lo suyo era una manifestación de cariño extralimitada (Grado 1), profería en su baile grotesco una sarta de gruñidos y bufidos con cierto sentido de ritmo, melodía y, a ratos, incluso armonía, lo que quería decir que su estado de embriaguez era tal que no sería un rival difícil para una hechicera como ella. El pobre anciano volvía a pedir auxilio con gritos desesperados, ante la pasividad impotente (o cobarde) de la multitud expectante. Lina se colocó justo delante de la pareja de baile y puso los brazos en jarra, dejando por un momento que su melena pelirroja y su capa negra ondeasen a un viento inexistente. Justo detrás, el recién llegado Gourry Gavriev, el hombre del cerebro de medusa, desenvainaba su espada y se colocaba en posición de ataque (su capa y su larga melena rubia también ondeaban, a pesar de que no corría ni una brizna de viento). El dragón, borracho, pero no tonto, se percató enseguida de que estaba siendo amenazado y, ni corto ni perezoso, cogió al anciano por un tobillo con una de sus fuertes garras y comenzó a blandirlo como si de un mayal se tratase. El pobre infeliz, con cada bandazo, emitía un grito de pavor y dolor más y más escalofriante, pasando de toque de corneta a gorrino en plena matanza; gritos que eran casi ahogados por el crepitar de su osamenta octogenaria. Lina y Gourry no estaban dispuestos a morir de un viejazo, pero tampoco a huir ante una concurrencia tan abrumadora. Lo cierto es que, ante tal ultraje por parte de una bestezuela del tres al cuarto, a ambos, especialmente a la orgullosa Lina, ya les daba lo mismo la suerte que corriera el viejo: se trataba de un asunto de honor.  
  
-¿Te estás poniendo farruco? –gritó Lina al animal, indignada.  
  
Pronunciadas esas palabras, el dragón rosado lanzó una mirada a la hechicera. Primero fue desafiante, pero al momento la bestia fijó sus ojos en los de Lina y su mirada se fue tornando serena, luego amable y, finalmente, tierna. La fiera de color fucsia dejó de blandir al ochentón, aunque sin soltarlo del pié de donde lo tenía fuertemente asido, quedando cabeza abajo, con los ojos desorbitados. El dragón se quedó un momento con su mirada fija en la joven, con ojos de cordero degollado y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Lina no salía de su asombro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Lina? –inquirió Gourry- ¿Lo has acojonado?  
  
Al momento, el dragón soltó de golpe al anciano e, inerme, abrió sus brazos de par en par y, sin dejar de mirar con una ternura infinita (curda, pero infinita, al fin y al cabo) a Lina, corrió hacia ella con un entusiasmo que mis torpes palabras jamás alcanzarían a describir y, entre amorosos bufidos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y se aferró a ella como un náufrago a una tabla flotante. Una ovación cerrada y enternecida llenó la plaza. El animalote comenzó a mecer suavemente a un lado y a otro a la bruja, mientras acariciaba con su hocico su pelirroja cabeza. El público, ante la evidencia de que acababa de asistir al nacimiento del amor su estado más puro, capaz de traspasar incluso fronteras biológicas y zoológicas, comenzó a ovacionar de nuevo, entre exclamaciones melifluas del tipo "¡Qué tien- no!", "¡Mira qué monaaaaada!" o "A ver si aprendes del dragón, Borja Luis, que desde que estoy embarazada ni me tocas, so cerdo".  
  
-Parece que le gustas, Lina –dijo Gourry, con una amplia sonrisa y rascándose la nuca  
  
Pero los gritos ahogados e histéricos de Lina pusieron fin a tan idílica escena:  
  
-¡Sonfcoorrronf! ¡Gouf-ry, haf algngo! ¡Nom pfuedo refbirar!  
  
-No besuquées al dragoncito mientras hablas, Lina, que no te entiendo. –Replicó Gourry.  
  
-¡Mfete a dommarf bfor gulo! –respondió Lina, ante la evidencia de que, una vez más, su compañero no acababa de entender la situación.  
  
Las risotadas de los mirones, movidos a la hilaridad por el espectáculo, resonaron como unas risas enlatadas de telecomedia. Lina había errado en su juicio de la borrachera del dragón rosado: parecía ya más claro que estaba en el Grado 1 de su embriaguez, y que los cánticos y los bailes se debían a que la curdología no es una ciencia exacta, y a que, a lo mejor, Naga, su antigua compañera de correrías, se había pasado de lista en su tratado, pionero en dicha disciplina. Dándose cuenta de su error, la hechicera pelirroja, conocida como Pechoplano por las lenguas más viperinas (ahora, además, aplanado por la presión ejercida por el animal), pensó que la mejor manera de quitarse de encima al dragón era lanzar un hechizo Purificación para inhibir el alcohol en su sangre. La muchacha se concentró y pronunció el mantra correspondiente (bueno... más o menos):  
  
-¡Fburifigaciónf!  
  
Acto seguido, la cara del dragón cambió radicalmente. Los ojos de cordero degollado dieron paso a una mirada de estupor hacia la hembra de Homo Sapiens Sapiens que parecía haber aparecido de pronto entre sus brazos. Los abrió súbitamente, dejando caer sobre sus nalgas a la pobre bruja. Ella alzó su mirada hacia la oronda fiera desde el suelo.  
  
-Podrías tener un poco de cuidado, ¿no? –clamó  
  
El dragón miró hacia abajo y volvió a clavar su mirada en Lina, pero era terror lo que podía verse en sus ojos esta vez. Gourry, precavido, se interpuso entre el dragón y la que consideraba su protegida, espada en ristre. Ella se levantó, extrañada por la actitud de un animal de natural dócil y confiado, y volvió a mirarlo, por encima del hombro del guerrero. El animal dio un respingo y emprendió una huida desesperada.  
  
-¿Cómo puede un bicho tan gordo correr tanto? –preguntó Gourry.  
  
"Incluso un dragón huiría de ella". Esa era una de las frases que más se repetían popularmente respecto a Lina Invers. Por eso mismo las risas de la gente congregada en torno a la particular escena, que había oído una y mil veces a Gourry llamarla por su poco común pero célebre nombre, se le clavaban como puñales. La ira se apoderó de ella y, como presa de una fuerza desconocida, salió en persecución del reptil. Gourry estaba asustado: nunca había visto correr tanto a su amiga, ni siquiera tras una moneda rodando cuesta abajo. Él también salió corriendo, espada en ristre. A la carrera, dragón, bruja y espadachín salieron del poblado y se adentraron en los montes. El dragón en ningún momento dejó de correr, despavorido. Lina, ávida por darle caza, hizo algo a lo que Gourry, quien observaba atónito y sin dejar de correr los acontecimientos desde no poca distancia (el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él), no daba crédito a sus ojos: su amiga lanzó contra el dragón un Mega Brand, algo que incluso alguien tan corto de entendederas como Gourry consideraba matar moscas a cañonazos. Parece ser que la ira desvirtuó su habitual buen tino, y el hechizo impactó muy lejos del dragón rosado. No obstante, la inmensa explosión fue lo suficientemente potente como para que saliera despedido junto con gran cantidad de tierra y astillas que justo un instante antes eran árboles. Tras aterrizar, el dragón rodó unos metros por el suelo. Pero Lina siguió corriendo hacia él. Una vez llegó, se paró junto a él. Gourry comprobó horrorizado, mientras seguía corriendo hacia ella, que movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás su pierna derecha, en pie junto a la bestia. Lo estaba rematando a patadas. Cuando el guerrero llegó hasta donde Lina estaba, comprobó que había pasado de dar paradas a dar violentos pisotones.  
  
-¡Lina! ¿Puede saberse qué...?  
  
Gourry no terminó la frase. Un sonido similar al de una sandía estrellándose contra el suelo le heló la sangre. Lina se giró hacia él. Su sudadera amarilla estaba roja. Su rostro desencajado también lucía el color de la sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del zagal. Sus manos se vieron de pronto incapaces de sujetar la espada, que cayó al suelo.  
  
-Lina... ¿Qué coño... ? ¿Qué... has... hecho?  
  
Gourry no entendía nada. Su amiga podía ser muy agresiva a veces, pero no era un ser capaz de algo tan cruel y tan ruin. No, al menos, que él supiera. El joven miró a la hechicera con un nudo en la garganta. Pero la tristeza en el rostro de Gourry no impidió que Lina se abalanzara sobre él. Lo tumbó. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Clavó en él sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Gourry no se lo podía creer. Ella babeaba como un perro rabioso. No. "Aquello" no era Lina. No "su" Lina, al menos. Le faltaba el aire. La presión que le aplastaba la garganta le dolía hasta nublarle la visión. No. No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. "No es verdad: Lina no es así", pensaba. Por un momento, los azules ojos del muchacho se quedaron fijos en los suyos. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del guerrero. De pronto, la presión sobre su cuello cesó. En los ojos de Lina ya no había ira, sino horror. Lina soltó su cuello y, en un sobresalto, se levantó. Luego se dejó caer sobre sus posaderas y, con la misma mirada de horror, reculó sin levantarse, gimiendo y jadeando. Gourry se incorporó y se sentó. Ambos se miraron con incredulidad. Jadeaban. Luego Gourry perdió su mirada a lo lejos, en un punto imaginario. Los jadeos de Lina se tornaron en sollozos. Quería hablar, quería decir que lo sentía, que no entendía lo que acababa de pasarle, que no comprendía cómo había llegado a eso, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía articular sus palabras, como si tuviera una piedra en enorme bajo el velo del paladar. Sólo podía mover la boca, y a duras penas. Gourry se puso en pié y le tendió la mano.  
  
-Venga, Lina, regresemos al pueblo.  
  
Ella se cogió a su mano y se levantó también, con los ojos cerrados. El sentimiento de culpa no le dejaba ni mirarle. Bajaron al pueblo cada uno por su lado, distantes, cabizbajos, sin mirarse siquiera, como dos desconocidos que sólo compartieran el polvo del camino. Llegaron de nuevo a la plazoleta, donde el octogenario que hizo de pareja de baile al malogrado dragón esperaba su vuelta. Miró a los jóvenes, sinceramente agradecido.  
  
-Por des-sagria, hijos míos, no duepo daros otra cosa que mi dembición, por el insemno favor que me habéis hecho. Que Ceiphied os lo pague.  
  
Lina frunció el ceño. Gourry, ante el temor de que cometiera otra estupidez, sujetó a la bruja rodeándola con sus brazos. No podía creer que una chica de pequeña estatura y tan delgada pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Sus muestras de ira eran aún más desproporcionadas y violentas de lo habitual. Llegó incluso a levantar un palmo sobre el suelo a Gourry con los movimientos convulsivos que ella efectuaba para deshacerse de él, mientras el viejo huía despavorido. Harto de tanto aspaviento, Gourry la agarró de los hombros le dio la vuelta de forma brusca y volvió a agarrarla fuertemente por los brazos.  
  
-¡¡Basta ya, Lina!! ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!  
  
Los ojos de Lina volvían a estar enrojecidos y cubiertos de venillas. Pero enseguida que Gourry comenzó a mirarlos, la ira en ellos de apagó, y el rostro desencajado de la hechicera volvió a tornarse compungido, justo antes de que lo hundiera en el pecho del joven y comenzara a llorar. Él la abrazó con una ternura y una delicadeza tales que pudiera parecer que ella podría romperse sólo con un roce. De forma instintiva, mecánica, besó su cabeza. Gourry sintió, quizá por primera vez, que entre sus brazos estaba lo más valioso de este mundo, y que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podría abrazar así a nadie más.  
  
Lina volvió a su realidad inmediata, de noche, tumbada junto a Gourry, insomne. Seguía preguntándose, no obstante, qué podía haberle pasado. No era consciente de que unos ojos furtivos les observaban en la noche.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
-¿Pero qué coño... ?  
  
Fue todo lo que Naga pudo pronunciar en su estupor. De pronto parecía haberse olvidado de su pelea con Luna. Tenía la cabeza tan echada hacia atrás, que parecía que se había roto el cuello. Miraba con los ojos como platos hacia aquella jovenzuela que tan a gusto parecía sentirse haciendo de pararrayos.  
  
-¿Quién diablos eres? –inquirió Naga.  
  
-¡Tiembla, bruja: soy la amenaza que se cierne sobre tu cabeza! –amenazó grandilocuente la misteriosa desfacedora de entuertos.  
  
-¡Será mejor que no te metas en esto, niña! –intervino Luna, aunque sólo fuera por tener algo de voz en su incómoda tesitura de dama en apuros.  
  
-¡Hum... ¡ -dijo Naga para sí, en voz baja- Parece una de esas niñas de la nobleza advenediza a las que les gusta jugar a aventureros.  
  
-¿De la nobleza? –Noel improvisó una bocina con las cavidades de sus manos, la dirigió hacia arriba y gritó: - ¡Eeeeeoh! ¿Sabes de alguien que pase farlopa en esta mierda de sitio?  
  
Luna reparó en que ni el aspecto ni el vocabulario de Noel eran del todo normales. Se dirigió a él con cara de sorpresa, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo de marcar bichos raros:  
  
-Tú no vendrás también de ese mundo, ¿no?  
  
Naga, ajena a Noel y a Luna, respondió a la chica del tejado:  
  
-¿Crees que así das miedo? ¿Por qué no bajas a darme miedo de verdad, renacuajo?  
  
Atendiendo a su propuesta, la muchacha de blanco dio un salto desde el tejado, realizando una prodigiosa voltereta mortal hacia adelante suspendida en el aire. La ejecución del ejercicio fue brillante, y hubiera merecido el calificativo de magistral si no llega a ser porque la pequeña gentildama no tuvo en cuenta que la distancia entre el punto de partida del salto y el suelo no era exactamente la misma que la que había entre dicho punto y la cabeza de Naga, que estaba erguida en su misma vertical (la diferencia era de casi ciento ochenta centímetros), por lo que no le dio tiempo siquiera a maniobrar para dar una salida algo más airosa a su espectacular zambullida en el vacío, como un aterrizaje en blandito sobre sus propias nalgas, y aterrizó de cabeza sobre la cabeza misma de Naga, provocando un ruido sordo como el de un coco cascándose contra una roca, para luego rebotar dos veces, también sobre el cráneo, en el duro adoquinado de la calle, emitiendo con cada contacto con el suelo sendos "ayes" estertóreos, y quedar finalmente por tierra, decúbito prono, con cara, clavícula y hombros en el suelo, espalda en diagonal hacia arriba, el trasero dirigido hacia las estrellas, rodillas y puntas de los pies hincados en el pavimento, y brazos desparramados por el mismo. La capa de la muchacha, echada sobre ella, tapaba parcialmente, como si de un manto de pureza se tratase, tan bochornosa pose.  
  
Luna se dirigió hacia la joven de blanco. Después de todo, ella, como damisela, se debía a su caballero. En contra de lo aconsejado en estos casos (es peligroso mover a un contusionado), le dio la vuelta y la tumbó boca arriba. Su caballero era una dama de poco más de un metro sesenta de estatura, pero francamente bella, vestida ut supra diximus, es decir, toda de blanco con ribetes púrpuras, como el reverso de su capa. Llevaba alrededor del cuello y de una de sus muñecas sendos amuletos esféricos azules con una estrella de seis puntas grabada (¿quizá de la casta sacerdotal de Saillun?) engarzados en finas cintas de suave y brillante raso del mismo color de los ribetes. Su pelo era de un negro intenso, como el de la grosera bruja que también yacía en el suelo, semiinconsciente y decúbito supino, pero cortado a media melena y ondulado hacia afuera, configurando dos curiosas aletas, y con un mechón rebelde que salía hacia arriba desde la coronilla idéntico (Luna acababa de percatarse) al de Naga. También sus ojos, en ese momento entreabiertos y estrábicos, eran de un azul intenso, profundo, según veía Luna gracias a su inestimable luz mágica. Aunque los rasgos y las hechuras de la pequeña sacerdotisa eran más delicados, el parecido entre ella y Naga era evidente.  
  
La joven parecía volver en sí. Luna, al advertirlo, la reprendió:  
  
-¿Estás mal de la cabeza, niña? ¡Podrías haberte matado!  
  
-¡Aaaaay! –la pequeña justiciera giró ligeramente su mirada a Luna, sin levantarse- Veréis llanuras bélicas y páramos de asceta –no fue por estos campos el mítico jardín-: son tierras para el águila, un trozo de planeta por donde cruza errante la sombra de Caín.  
  
Dichas estas enigmáticas palabras, la sacerdotisa andante pareció volver a perder el conocimiento.  
  
Justo al lado yacía, claro, Naga, y junto a ella estaba arrodillado Noel, dándole palmadas en las mejillas, mientras, en su tono de borracho indolente, le preguntaba:  
  
-Oye, tú, no te habrás muerto, ¿no?  
  
-Nnooo... –gimió Naga.  
  
-Pero... ¿de verdad que no te has muerto? –insistió el desgreñado individuo.  
  
-No puede... no puede... ser... –Naga susurraba para sí, ajena a las palmadas y a las inteligentes preguntas de Noel- No puede ser ella.  
  
-Joder, Naga, tía. –el adormilado alfeñique seguía a lo suyo, abofeteando de forma insistente a la enorme hechiera- ¿Estás muerta o algo? Dímelo.  
  
Como por ensalmo, La Serpiente Blanca recuperó el conocimiento, abrió los ojos bruscamente y se abalanzó sobre el desgreñado muchacho, lo tumbó boca arriba y, a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, y a gritar, histérica y con los dientes apretados:  
  
-¡¿QUIE-RES – DE-JAR – DE – JO-DER-ME –CON – LAS – PAL-MA-DI-TAS, I-DIO- TA?! -el silabeo acompañaba la cadencia de los golpes.  
  
La hechicera negra se levantó y caminó hacia Luna, que intentaba reanimar a la pequeña saltimbanqui, aún tendida en el suelo, visiblemente conmocionada con el golpe. Se agachó junto a la sacerdotisa hincando una rodilla y miró a Luna:  
  
-No uses al renacuajo ese como excusa para no batirte.  
  
Pero era ella misma, Naga, la que necesitaba un pretexto para acercarse a mirar más de cerca a la chica que cayó del tejado. Había una sospecha inquietante que confirmar. La chica tumbada abrió los ojos. Parecía que esta vez de veras había vuelto en sí.  
  
-¿Estás mejor? -dijo Luna, ignorando los desplantes de Naga.  
  
-Creo que... sí. -respondió la joven.  
  
-¿Quién diablos eres? –preguntó curiosa Naga.  
  
-Soy...  
  
La pequeña se puso en pie de golpe, separó las piernas, alzó su dedo índice al cielo estrellado y clamó con su voz aguda y una expresión desafiante en el rostro:  
  
-¡Mi nombre es Amelia Wil Tesla Saillun, princesa del reino de Saillun y garante de la Justicia allí donde va!  
  
A Naga, de pronto, le recorrió el espinazo un escalofrío que no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Ahora que su vida se había estabilizado, y que era no sólo una aventajada estudiante de Enología de la Universidad de Zefielia, sino también una reputada tratadista de lo que podría ser una nueva disciplina científica derivada de la Enología, la Curdología o estudio de los efectos de los estupefacientes sobre el organismo y la conducta humanos, y sobre la posibilidad de que las drogas ayuden a trascender el mundo conocido y llegar a otros mundos, no quería agitar a los fantasmas del pasado.  
  
Y es que la princesa renegada Gracia Wil Naga Saillun, la ahora conocida como Naga La Serpiente o, simplemente, Naga, se había reencontrado con su hermana pequeña Amelia, tras abandonar, y no de forma precisamente amistosa, el hogar paterno, su familia, el reino que estaba destinada por derecho sucesorio a heredar y la institución a la que representaba: la monarquía más poderosa e influyente de lo que en su día fueron los reinos de la Gran Barrera. Y es que una hechicera negra con un potencial como el suyo no tenía ningún futuro en el reino de la magia blanca por excelencia, cuando menos en su casa real. Y después de todo, ¿qué valor podría tener para ella un trono mancillado con la sangre de innumerables crímenes por la sucesión, motivados por los aspirantes al trono de las ramas insatisfechas de la familia? A ella nunca la hubieran mirado bien en Saillun, siendo una bruja obsesionada con obtener un poder que ni el trono de Saillun ni la magia espiritual, la magia de los pusilánimes, podían darle. ¿Pero acaso hay mayor ruindad que la de una familia real que se vende a sí misma como valedora de la Paz y la Justicia, pero que, de puertas de palacio hacia adentro, sólo era una jauría de perros hambrientos de poder político y de oro, dispuestos a desollarse vivos por una corona? ¿Cabe mayor hipocresía que esa? ¿Cómo podría ella siquiera mirar a la cara al príncipe Filionel, su padre, sin acordarse de que el camino de su permanencia en el trono, el trono en el que querían sentarla a ella, estaba sembrado de cadáveres? Cadáveres... Naga recordaba el de su madre, tendido en un charco de sangre, tras haber agonizado entre estertores ahogados y convulsiones, al haber sido apuñalada por un sicario que tenía órdenes no de matarla a ella, sino a la misma Naga, la futura reina. Con ella estaba también Amelia, que entonces apenas sí sabía hablar, y que en ese momento no se apercibía bien de lo que ocurría, de qué hacía madre en el suelo junto a aquella daga ensangrentada que marcó sus vidas para siempre. Pero ella ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que su madre acababa de dejar de existir. Y todo, por intentar protegerla a ella. A ella y a su hermanita. Aquello la destrozó psicológicamente. Gracia no volvió a ser ella nunca más: la joven princesa, tal y como sus allegados la conocían hasta entonces, murió con su madre aquel día, para ser sustituida por una díscola preadolescente con una temprana y preocupante afición a las drogas. Además, creía que aquella daga debió derramar su sangre, no la de su madre. Era ella quien tendría que haber desaparecido. Sí. A lo mejor hubiera sido mejor así. Por eso, Naga, a los quince años, y ante la atónita mirada de su hermanita Amelia, a punto de cumplir doce, hizo un hatillo y huyó de tanta mezquindad maquillada con bellas palabras (Paz, Justicia...). Y cuando Naga dejó atrás los muros de la capital del reino, se reencontró con una paz interior similar a la que alcanzaba años atrás, en los cálidos brazos de aquella madre a la que las intrigas entorno a aquel trono que ella parecía destinada a ocupar se habían llevado por delante.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~ 


	3. El Reemplazo Capítulo 3

1.1 Capítulo 3  
  
-¡Psst! Oye, chica, aquí.  
  
-¿Eeeh? ¿Quién anda ahí? -murmuró Lina.  
  
Lina había sido de pronto sobresaltada por unos extraños susurros provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos. Instintivamente, la hechicera comenzó a conjurar en silencio una bola de fuego, que crecía poco a poco en su mano derecha. Pero aquella voz grave y varonil, pero dulce, le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
  
-No te asustes, Lina, soy yo. Es que no estaba seguro de que fuerais vosotros, así que me acerqué. Además, no sabía si os habíais dormido ya los dos o no. No quiero molestaros. -dijo el misterioso individuo, en voz baja.  
  
-¿Quién diablos eres? -Lina se levantó, asombrada- ¿De qué me conoces? ¡Hazte ver!  
  
De entre las matas salió una figura blanca, delgada, con capucha y embozo, que, iluminado a duras penas por los astros, se recortaba en la oscuridad de la noche como una aparición. A Lina le inquietó bastante la visión de aquella silueta sin rostro, hasta que, en un momento, se bajó la capucha y aquel embozo que le cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos, dejando entrever un rostro oscuro desdibujado por la escasa luz, y una alborotada media melena que se extendía a ambos lados de la cabeza en dos alas y que brillaba a la luz de las estrellas como si fuese de plata. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de la bruja.  
  
-¡¿Zelgadiss?!  
  
-¡Chssssss! Vas a despertar a Gourry. -rió silenciosamente- Son sus ronquidos los que me han traído hasta aquí. No tienen pérdida.  
  
Lina no pudo menos que abrazar a aquel viejo amigo que, debido a las razones estúpidas con las que el destino tiene en ocasiones a bien reunir viejas amistades, había reaparecido en su vida. Zelgadiss, quimera de hombre, brownie y gólem de piedra, respondió estrechando entre sus brazos a aquella chica, que había sido, probablemente, una de los escasos amigos que había tenido en su vida.  
  
-¿Gourry? -Lina señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a Gourry y volvió a mirar a Zelgadiss con una sonrisa queda- Ese no se despierta ni a cañonazos hasta el amanecer.  
  
El recién llegado hechicero tuvo la cortesía de poner algo de luz a la reunión, haciendo brotar de sus manos una esfera luminiscente que quedó suspendida sobre sus cabezas. Acto seguido, se sentaron en el suelo uno frente a otro. Había mucho de qué hablar, tras cuatro años largos de no saber prácticamente nada uno de otro, y posiblemente la noche no sería suficiente para dar por terminado el reencuentro. Zelgadiss miró un momento a Lina. Llevaba una indumentaria singular: un jersey azul con dos hileras verticales y paralelas de aberturas en forma de rombo por la parte de delante, que dejarían ver parte de sus escasos pechos si no fuera por una pieza de tela amarilla que cubría precisamente esa parte de su cuerpo, de forma similar a como lo haría la parte superior de un bikini; unos pantalones de lona color azul oscuro sujetos con un cinturón, botas de altas piel negra y guantes de lo mismo. Su negra capa estaba en el suelo extendida, a modo de esterilla, así como unas aparatosas hombreras con mucha pedrería y sus muchos amuletos. Zel veía a su vieja amiga casi igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Quizá había crecido un poco y llevaba su larga melena roja como el cobre algo mejor peinada, pero seguía tan delgada como de costumbre. Era en sus ojos del color de la miel donde la quimera notó algo que le extrañaba. Seguían siendo grandes y muy bellos, pero no desprendían ese brillo, ese optimismo que Zel recordaba haber visto siempre en la mirada de su amiga, aún en los peores momentos. Los ojos de la hechicera estaban apagados, tristes incluso. O a lo mejor, pensó Zel, sólo estaban algo cansados. Pero prefirió interesarse primero por asuntos algo más pedestres.  
  
-Veo que seguís en lo mismo que cuando os conocí. Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Zel?  
  
-Seguís viviendo a salto de mata. ¿Os limitáis a seguir vagando por ahí?  
  
-Y desplumando bandas de ladrones. -el gesto de Lina se tornó orgulloso- Creo que es algo de lo que nunca me aburriré.  
  
-¿Y cómo es que sigues con Gourry? Ya no tiene esa espada de luz que tanto querías.  
  
-Bueno... no es bueno estar sola, con la vida que llevo. Necesito a alguien que me cubra las espaldas, supongo.  
  
Zel dibujo en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Ya... Creía que sabías cuidar de ti misma.  
  
-¡Claro que sé! -Lina, molesta por el comentario, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos- ¡Nunca he necesitado depender de nadie!  
  
-¿No será que, simplemente, no puedes estar sin él?  
  
La hechicera pelirroja puso unos ojos como platos y dio un ligero respingo, como si estuviera sentada sobre una aguja de pino que de pronto le hubiera pinchado el trasero. Zel también observó que le había subido a las mejillas un rubor tal que parecía que estaba en una sauna. Pero enseguida recompuso su expresión de fastidio.  
  
-¡Pues no, no es eso, bocazas! Ya te lo he dicho: he decidido aceptar esa murga suya de que es mi protector. Y, a todo esto, te voy a hacer una pregunta tonta: ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Zel dejó de pronto de sonreír volvió a su expresión grave habitual y miró hacia abajo, para ocultar su rostro a Lina. Se hizo un largo silencio sólo roto por el tímido ulular de algún ave nocturna. Zel respiró hondo, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en el agua, para decir:  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-¿Eeeeh? No te entiendo.  
  
Lina se inclinó un poco y ladeaba la cabeza para buscar la mirada de su amigo.  
  
-¿Nunca... ? -Zelgadiss volvió a mirar a la cara a Lina, con su rostro serio habitual- ¿Nunca has hecho algo sin saber muy bien por qué lo haces?  
  
-Sigo sin entenderte ¿Es que no sigues buscando la manera de volver a ser humano?  
  
-No es exactamente eso. Es... no sé... Llevo demasiado tiempo vagando por ahí, solo, y de pronto sentí la necesidad de... sentirme más cerca de... -Zel volvió a sonreír- Nada, olvídalo.  
  
Lina miró hacia abajo y cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo llevaba en su muñeca izquierda uno de los amuletos de Amelia. Parecía mentira, pero estaba claro que, por un momento, el siempre frío y distante Zelgadiss estaba dispuesto a sincerarse, a abrir su corazón. Lina no quiso perder la oportunidad posiblemente única de explorar la mente de la siempre hermética quimera.  
  
-Es estupendo, Zel. -Lina hablaba con un tono dulce inusitado en ella, y con una amplia y sincera sonrisa- Has venido a ver a Amelia, ¿verdad? ¿Has dejado de negarte a ti mismo lo evidente?  
  
-Tampoco es exactamente eso. Es más: estoy seguro de que, si llego a la Capital, no me atreveré siquiera a acercarme al palacio real. Bueno... aparte de que no sé si un tipo con mi aspecto estaría bien visto. Incluso quién sabe si no sigo siendo, oficialmente, un forajido aquí también.  
  
-Amelia no es tan tonta como para no haberse encargado de ese asuntillo. Además, al príncipe Filionel llegaste incluso a caerle bien. ¿Por qué no te atreverías a ir a visitarla? -Lina rió en silencio- Es más: ella estaría encantada si te quedases a vivir en la Capital.  
  
-Es posible, sí. Pero yo... Tampoco sé si ella siente lo mismo. Además, no quiero complicarle la vida. Estar conmigo no le traería más que problemas. Sería desgraciada, y yo lo último que quiero es eso, es decir, -carraspeó, como queriendo corregirse un poco- haceros desgraciados a cualquiera de vosotros. Después de todo, soy un monstruo. Y luego está mi pasado...  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces, Zel. -Lina frunció el entrecejo y su tono de voz se hizo tan acre como siempre- A ella tu pasado le da igual.  
  
-¿Y tú qué coño sabes? -Zel parecía bastante irritado, ya que arrugaba la frente y dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos al hablar- Dudo que a alguien como ella le haga ilusión estar con alguien con una vida sembrada de crímenes. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de ello.  
  
-A ella le gustas tal y como eres. Recuerda que incluso te lo dijo, aquel día... Ella no ha conocido más Zelgadiss que el que yo veo ahora.  
  
-¡Lo que tú ves ahora no es Zelgadiss Graywords! ¡Yo no soy esto! ¡Ese es el problema!  
  
Zel cogió a Lina por los hombros, apretándola de forma dolorosa, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con los dientes apretados. La mirada del hechicero se clavó es su alma como una daga: era una mirada de desesperación y de ira, fría, gris y acuosa debido a unas lágrimas que estaban ahí pero se negaban a brotar. Lina notaba además que la respiración de su amigo se aceleraba. Luego, sus ojos cambiaron, revelando la más profunda tristeza que Lina había visto jamás reflejada en los ojos de alguien; una tristeza parecida a la de su amigo Gourry después del incidente con el dragón, mientras la presión de sus manos duras como la piedra sobre sus hombros se atenuaba poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una amistosa caricia, un "lo siento" sin palabras. Zel continuó, susurrando, aunque con un tono sereno:  
  
-No la merezco, Lina.  
  
Lina se sentía muy rara ante esa situación. Por un lado, le amargaba ver a su amigo Zelgadiss con la moral por los suelos. Pero lo cierto es que una parte de ella parecía regocijarse con el sufrimiento del hechicero. En un ejercicio de crueldad casi infantil, sentía un retorcido placer, como el que sentiría un niño que maltratara a un animal por diversión. Eso le hizo por esbozar, por un momento, una media sonrisa. Pero Zelgadiss no se percató, ya que una voz muy familiar y una sensación de desasosiego llamaron su atención hacia los arbustos de los que había salido un momento antes. Era una voz de chico joven, bastante cantarina, pero suave y pausada.  
  
-¡Mmmm! Qué deliciosa tensión se respira por aquí. Os ruego que sigáis, por favor. Seguro que, en el fondo, tú, Lina, también lo quieres así, ¿no?  
  
Ambos miraron sobresaltados hacia las matas. Era un hombre joven, con media melena, vestido como un sacerdote y con un rostro peculiar: ojos pequeños y rasgados y sonrisa extraña. La cara de Lina al ver aquella aparición nocturna de báculo y sonrisa era la máxima expresión de la estupefacción, con aquellos ojos como platos y aquella boca crispada que enseñaba unos dientes apretados como un cepo para osos:  
  
-¡¡Xellos!!  
  
La cara de Zelgadiss era más bien un entrecejo fruncido de desprecio hacia aquel personaje, bajo el cual brillaba una de esas miradas capaces de helar la sangre y ahogar el habla de quien las padece. Si el que las padece es un individuo normal, claro. Pero Xellos era de todo menos eso.  
  
-¿Tú por aquí, Xellos? ¡Lárgate! Siempre que apareces tú, aparecen los problemas. -le recriminó Zelgadiss.  
  
-Ehh, Zel, tranquilo. ¿Es esa tu forma de recibir a un viejo amigo? ¿No me preguntáis qué ha sido de mí en todos estos años y qué me trae por aquí?  
  
-Está bien Xellos -intervino Lina en cuanto recuperó el habla- ¿Por qué reapareces de pronto después de cuatro años?  
  
-Y en cuanto al asunto de Amelia -Xellos disfrutaba jugando al despiste, también en las conversaciones, con cambios de tema que pudieran irritar al interlocutor-, siento decirte, Zel, que una princesa casadera y tan guapa como ella debe de estar apartándose los pretendientes con cazamoscas. Imagínate: la heredera de la codiciada corona de Saillun. El mayor braguetazo al que todo garzón cortesano podría aspirar.  
  
La ira de Zelgadiss se desató ante comentarios tan procaces sobre un tema tan sensible para él. Sin mediar palabra de ningún tipo, la quimera se abalanzó directamente sobre el cuello del demonio, quedando éste tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mientras Zelgadiss lo aprisionaba con las manos. Sorprendentemente, Gourry despertó de aquel estado comatoso en el que se sumía cada vez que hacía lo que las personas normales hacen para dormir. Está claro que tampoco Gourry era un individuo normal.  
  
-Mmmm... ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lina?  
  
Zelgadiss seguía a lo suyo, es decir, centrado en la tarea de estrangular a Xellos, mientras Lina, que tampoco se había percatado de que su rubio compañero estaba despierto, intentaba separar a la quimera y al demonio, cogiendo a Zel desde atrás por el cuello con los brazos.  
  
-¡Suéltalo, Zel! ¡Tenemos que tirarle de la lengua!  
  
-¡¡Eso es lo que quiero, Lina!! ¡¡Tirar de su lengua hasta arrancársela!! -no se sabe si Zel entendió mal la metáfora o, simplemente, se había permitido un chascarrillo fácil mientras oprimía el pescuezo de Xellos.  
  
Gourry se extrañó al reconocer a la figura que estaba en ese momento sentada a horcajadas sobre aquel bulto sospechoso que se retorcía en el suelo. La verdad es que el fornido guerrero no recordaba haber tenido nunca tan buena memoria para alguien.  
  
-¡Eeh, Zelgadiss, viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces? Lina, déjalo, mujer, ¿no ves que le estorbas?  
  
Finalmente, Lina consiguió arrancar a Zel de allí de un violento tirón que hizo que ambos, bruja y quimera, cayeran al suelo con las posaderas por delante; justo en el preciso momento en que una parte de ella, por extraño que pudiera parecer, comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación casi tanto como Xellos, que se acababa de incorporar, frotándose el cuello pero sin perder su cara de permanente (y estúpida) felicidad, y diciendo, mientras señalaba a Gourry con el dedo:  
  
-¿Veis? Habéis despertado al pobre hombre, con tanto aspaviento. Deberías controlar ese genio, Zelgadiss: te estás volviendo como Lina.  
  
La aludida intervino, mientras Zelgadiss la cogía de un hombro para que no respondiera a las provocaciones del demonio:  
  
-No has respondido a la pregunta, Xellos.  
  
En la absoluta oscuridad de la mente de Gourry volvió a encenderse la tenue luz de un vago recuerdo:  
  
-¿Xellos? Lina, ese nombre me suena. ¿Le conozco?  
  
-Cuánto me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, Gourry -contestó el espíritu maligno-. Me hago cargo de que no es muy frecuente que tú te acuerdes de algo.  
  
Zelgadiss estaba perdiendo de nuevo los estribos:  
  
-¡Responde a la puta pregunta, demonio!  
  
-Esas cosas tan feas no se dicen, Zel -apuntó Gourry desde su capa- esterilla.  
  
-Vaaamos, vaaaamos -Xellos extendió sus brazos dirigiendo las palmas de las manos a Zelgadiss y a Lina, que aún se encontraba sentada justo detrás de él, para asegurar que corriera el aire entre él y ellos-. ¿A qué viene tanto interés por mis pretensiones? Yo sólo salía de ese villorrio de mala muerte de ahí abajo, cuando oí vuestras voces y decidí pasar a saludar a unos viejos amigos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
  
-¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! -irrumpió Gourry, con una cándida sonrisa- Tú eres el demonio aquel, ¿no? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
  
-¡¿Cómo te puedes alegrar de ver a este individuo, pedazo de alcornoque?! -bramó Lina.  
  
-¿Por qué será que no me creo ni una palabra, Xellos? -ironizó Zelgadiss.  
  
-Venga, hombre, ¿todavía me guardas rencor por un par de mentirijillas sin importancia? Seamos serios. -El demonio, como siempre, quitaba hierro a sus tropelías con su sonrisa bobalicona.- Eres injusto conmigo, Zel.  
  
Lina no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el diablo les hiciese cambiar de tema otra vez:  
  
-¿Nos tomas por idiotas? Hasta Gourry sabe perfectamente que tú nunca has hecho acto de presencia por pura cortesía.  
  
-Es verdad -añadió el mentado guerrero-. Siempre que apareces tú, acabamos metidos en un lío.  
  
-Así que deja de marear la perdiz y dinos qué va a ser esta vez. -agregó Zelgadiss- ¿Vas a volver a utilizarnos? Dinos al menos qué quieres de nosotros.  
  
Xellos era un gran actor, un fingidor vocacional, como todo buen demonio. Tanto es así, que por un momento realizó el, para él, titánico esfuerzo de borrar su sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro para hacer ver que se sentía ofendido por los recelos de sus antiguos compañeros de correrías (que lo fueron más por su gusto que por el de ellos, bien es verdad). Acto seguido se puso en pie les dio la espalda, como resuelto a irse, para decir, en un tono de voz acorde con su brillante interpretación:  
  
-Está claro que no soy bienvenido. Yo creía que esto era una reunión de viejos colegas, y que lo adecuado era presentarse, aunque sólo fuera por educación. Está bien. Me marcho. No me importa. Está a punto de celebrarse una reunión muy similar, de todos modos, y sé que en esa sí que me acogerán.  
  
Parecía que, si Xellos estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, se iban a librar de su molesta presencia, al menos, por un tiempo. Pero a Lina le asaltó una honda preocupación, y por ello quiso retener al demonio un instante más.  
  
-¿Qué querías decir con que, en el fondo, quería que hubiera tensión?  
  
A Xellos le asaltó una malévola y desbordante felicidad al oír eso. Se dio la vuelta hacia Lina luciendo una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento. Eso es un secreto.  
  
-¡¡No me vengas con eso!! -clamó Lina, con una ansiedad que se le hacía por momentos insoportable.  
  
-Yo también te noto algo tensa, Lina -brillante intervención del sagaz Gourry que los demás, en especial Lina, prefirieron ignorar.  
  
-Te creía más inteligente, Lina. -prosiguió Xellos- ¿No lo relacionas con cierto acontecimiento ocurrido en el día de hoy? ¿Seguro?  
  
No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que Xellos se refería al incidente del dragoncito. Una vez más, se hacía patente que el demonio, además de tener a menudo un misterioso e irritante don de la ubicuidad o de la omnisciencia, casi siempre decía las cosas que decía para algo más que para resultar deliberadamente provocador. Acto seguido, el espíritu malvado se dio la vuelta, resuelto a irse, esta vez en serio, con la actitud de un piloto de bombardero que, tras dejar caer su carga mortífera sobre el objetivo, abandona el lugar sin preocuparse por el daño que haya podido hacer.  
  
-Me marcho. He quedado con una rubita encantadora y tres morenazas de impresión. Pero no os voy a decir quiénes son. Es un secreto.  
  
El demonio comenzó a alejarse hasta sumergirse en la penumbra, mientras continuaba:  
  
-Además, ¿para qué os lo voy a contar? Lo vais a saber por vosotros mismos, y muy pronto. Hasta la vista.  
  
Y así, Xellos desapareció, tal y como acostumbraba. Lina se quedó en silencio, con el mismo semblante angustiado que lucía antes de que su amigo Zelgadiss entrara en escena. Pero justo cuando ella ya casi había olvidado el inquietante y vergonzoso episodio del dragón rosa, tuvo que llegar ese indeseable de Xellos a recordárselo y, no conforme con eso, a ponerle en evidencia delante de Zel.  
  
-Oye, Lina -Zelgadiss llamó la atención de la bruja pelirroja-. ¿A qué se refería Xellos? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido hoy?  
  
La mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento se revolvía en el interior de Lina como un nido de crías de serpiente era insufrible: odio (hacia Xellos, por haberle recordado aquel desafortunado acontecimiento, reavivando su...); arrepentimiento (por lo que le había hecho a ese dragón y a su mejor amigo, lo que le provocaba la más insoportable...); vergüenza (por haber protagonizado un espectáculo tan bochornoso, y porque ahora otro buen amigo, Zelgadiss, le inquiría acerca de un suceso que le infundía verdadero...); terror (ante la expectativa de volver a sumirse en un estado mental en el que dejaba de ser ella, sin dejar de serlo, y en el que se convertía en un ser peligroso para aquellos a los que quería). A la joven hechicera sentía como le ardía el rostro y cómo, extrañamente, el resto del cuerpo se le helaba. No. No podía ser. Iba a ocurrirle otra vez. Esa sensación en su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de explotar, esa cara que arde, esa visión que se nubla. No. Esos miembros que parecen perder el control de sí mismos. No. Tenía que hacer algo para controlarlo. Necesitaba con urgencia una válvula de escape. Necesitaba controlar aquella furia latente antes de que se desatase. Estaban un buen amigo y compañero y un chico del que, sin quererlo, pero de forma irremediable, se había enamorado: dos personas a las que quería con toda su alma. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar, como había ocurrido ese mismo día con el dragón y -¡oh, mierda!- con el propio Gourry. Sentía heladas gotas de sudor caer por su frente y sus sienes. Sus ojos le dolían y parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Sus mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas que las muelas parecían hundirse aún más en las encías, mientras sus colmillos rechinaban. No. Tenía que dejarlo salir de alguna forma, ya que intentar contenerlo era inútil. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Sus sienes palpitaban como corazones. Sentía cómo los tendones de su cuello se tensaban hasta parecer que iban a salir disparados en todas direcciones, en pedazos, mientras respirar se le hacía más y más difícil, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto líquido de pronto. De pronto, gritó. La impotencia ante el convencimiento de que estaba a punto de dejar de ser ella (sin dejar de serlo) no encontró otra forma de manifestarse. Gritó de una forma tal que incluso al mismísimo Zelgadiss se le desgarró el alma. Era un grito estridente, ahogado, que más parecía proceder de la garganta que de los pulmones.  
  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!  
  
-¡¡Lina!! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¡Lina!! -Zelgadiss sólo pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pues estaba completamente paralizado.  
  
Y de repente ocurrió. Sus ojos notaron una humedad cálida. Eran lágrimas. Unas lágrimas en las que parecía estar diluido todo aquel mal, pues Lina sentía cómo poco a poco, muy lentamente, llorando, volvía a la vida, a recuperar el control sobre ella misma. Y siguió llorando, de forma sonora. Un llanto que eran gritos de desesperación, sollozos de rabia, un nudo en la garganta por conservar su parcela de dignidad, por proteger a sus amigos y a ella misma. Gourry no dijo nada. Se limitó a caminar hacia ella y arrodillarse para volver a rodearla con sus brazos. Su llanto sonaba ahora amordazado por el pecho del rubio muchacho, en el que Lina no tardó en refugiarse, para empaparlo con sus lágrimas y con la saliva que empezaba a dejar huir su boca, completamente abierta para evacuar con su llanto toda aquella fuerza maligna que había estado a punto de apoderarse de ella. Mientras, ella se aferraba al guerrero como si fuera lo único a lo que agarrarse para no caer a un oscuro y aterrador abismo. Y puede que realmente fuera así. Gourry volvió a besar en la cabeza a su amiga mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Luego dirigió su mirada a Zelgadiss:  
  
-Será mejor que lo dejes correr, Zel.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
El olor acre del vino añejo y los licores que impregnaban un aire fresco y húmedo, el tacto duro y frío de las losetas de piedra del suelo en las posaderas, la oscuridad de la taberna y el sabor empalagoso del licor de endrinas eran las sensaciones que se mezclaban en el mermado (por el alcohol) campo perceptivo de aquel desagradable parroquiano de la taberna de Luna, el señor canoso, grueso y encorbatado que gruñía y maldecía. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como un escriba egipcio, con la botella de licor de endrinas apoyada en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas y a la que sujetaba por el cuello con el puño algo crispado, sumido en una severa intoxicación etílica, lo que no era óbice para que pudiera mantener una animada conversación. El hecho de que con quien departiera fuera un taburete de madera áspera y toscamente trabajada al que llamaba insistentemente Iñaki, era sólo un detalle sin importancia. En las pausas que hacía, seguramente para escuchar las réplicas de Iñaki a sus palabras, le daba buenos tientos a la botella, empinando bien el codo y echando hacia atrás la cabeza de forma brusca. Pero el intenso debate se iba a ver truncado por una repentina aparición: un sonriente joven de cabello negro cortado a lo paje y vestiduras de sacerdote que portaba un báculo ligeramente torcido con una gran gema.  
  
-¡Caramba! ¿Sigue usted aquí? Cada vez aguanta más el alcohol, ¿eh?  
  
-¡Grunf! ¡Hombre! Mira quién está aquí, Iñaki: ese individuo del que te he hablado tanto -a pesar de su borrachera, la dicción del hombre trajeado no presentaba síntomas graves de lo que la experta Naga llamaba en su tratado "síndrome de la lengua de trapo"- ¿Cómo va eso, Zeros?  
  
-Me llamo Xellos, Xel-los -corrigió el demonio con su sonrisa y su gesto del dedo índice.  
  
-¡Grunf! Como se llame -el parroquiano hizo un gesto de desprecio y dio otro trago para apurar la botella- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
  
-Me dirigía a una reunión de viejos amigos en una tienda de cerámicas cerca de aquí, pero preferí pasar a saludarle primero. Como me cogía de camino... Veo que no está la tabernera. -Xellos se sentó sobre Iñaki- Eso quiere decir que ha hecho lo que le dije, ¿no?  
  
-Quítese de la cabeza de mi compañero, por Dios, que le va a despeinar el peluquín.  
  
-Yo a Iñaki no le molesto, hombre. Puedo ser tan etéreo como el aire que respiramos. -el demonio miró hacia abajo, a su asiento- ¿Verdad, Iñaki? -volvió a dirigirse al escriba grosero- Bueno... ¿Le dijo a Luna las "palabras mágicas"?  
  
-¡Grunf! Casi me muero de vergüenza, de soltar semejante memez, pero ha funcionado. Lo reconozco. En cuanto dije esa estupidez de la magia negra, salió de aquí como quien se quita avispas del culo. Saltó por encima de la barra y todo.  
  
Xellos volvió a su gesto del dedo.  
  
-¿Qué le decía yo, hombre de poca fé?  
  
-Entonces... ¡Grunf! ¿Es cierto que su señora quiere cazar a esa bruja?  
  
-Sí. Lleva meses dándole vueltas a esa idea. Hasta puso en circulación a un enviado suyo para que entrara en contacto con alguna de sus antiguas amistades, confiando en que el destino le llevaría así hasta ella.  
  
-¿Es que cree en el destino, Xellos?  
  
-¡Vaya! -Xellos rió mientras se rascaba la nuca- Es usted de esos que se ponen metafísicos cuando beben, ¿no? Bueeeeno... es fácil creer en algo cuando sabes que puedes manejarlo según tus intereses.  
  
-¿Has oído, Iñaki? -el viejo le dio con el codo al taburete, mientras se dibujaba en su cara algo vagamente similar a una sonrisa- Uno como este en las filas del partido no tendría precio.  
  
-Por cierto, señor político -el demonio se giró un poco para mirar de reojo al parroquiano, con una sonrisa maliciosa-, ¿le han dejado solo con una caja de monedas a mano y no ha cogido nada? No es esa la actitud que se espera de alguien de su clase.  
  
-¡Grunf! ¡Qué simpático! -hizo una pausa y miró un momento a su insólito amigo- Sí, Iñaki, siempre es así. Se debe de creer la leche de gracioso. -volvió a dirigirse a Xellos- Pues no, mire. Si esa mujer es quien tú dices que es, prefiero no meterme con ella. Tiene la facultad de poder hacerme la puñeta bien hecha, lo reconozco. En mi mundo también tengo que lidiar con gente que podría ponerme los pavos a la sombra. Y es mejor no llevarse mal con ellos, créame. Además, en el fondo, no son tan malos chicos. De alguna forma, tenemos intereses comunes.  
  
-Ahora sí que me parece usted todo un político. -el demonio rió de nuevo.  
  
-¡Grunf! ¿No llega tarde a su reunión? -evidentemente, la presencia de aquel espíritu burlón empezaba a molestar al hombre que hablaba con los taburetes.  
  
Xellos volvió a rascarse la nuca, en un gesto distraído.  
  
-¡Huy! Se me había olvidado.  
  
-Que le vaya bien. Y espero obtener contrapartidas por haberme dejado implicar en esta gilipollez. ¡Grunf!  
  
-Mi capacidad de acción es limitada en su mundo, pero aún así, algo se podrá hacer.  
  
-¡Grunf! No me venga con historias. Y alcánceme otra botella de esta bazofia. Este mundo anclado en la Edad Media cada vez me repugna más. O si no, ve tú, Iñaki.  
  
-Deje, deje, ya voy yo. -respondió Xellos, servicial.  
  
Xellos se dirigió a los estantes de detrás del mostrador, tomó otra botella de licor, levitó hasta donde estaban Iñaki y compañía y dejó la botella en el regazo del escriba sentado.  
  
-Gracias, demonio de las narices.  
  
-Feliz regreso. Póngame a los pies de su señora.  
  
Y dicho esto, Xellos desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando solo con su taburete al político del pelo gris y escaso, cuya figura iba poco a poco, con cada trago a la botella de licor, haciéndose más translúcida, hasta que también desapareció.  
  
-Qué gente tan rara -pensó Iñaki, el taburete.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~ 


	4. El Reemplazo Capítulo 4

1.1 Capítulo 4  
  
Ante semejante revelación, Naga parecía una de aquellas esculturas arcaicas griegas. Aunque no lucía aquella sonrisa estúpida, sino más bien un rostro abotargado y crispado, con aquellos ojos azules que lucían glaucos como los de la lechuza de Atenea, o los de la diosa misma. Tal era la rigidez de su enorme y escultural cuerpo que podría haber apuntalado ella sola la cubierta dintelada de cualquiera de los templos de Delfos. Con una postura algo menos hierática (más clásica o incluso helenística) y una fina clámide, hubiera sido una bellísima cariátide.  
  
-Disculpe... señorita... Creo que a su asaltante le ha dado un aire. –Amelia se dirigía a Luna mientras señalaba a Naga con perplejidad.  
  
De pronto, su perplejidad se tornó en estremecimiento. Aquella mujer alta, morena y semidesnuda que estaba molestando a su damisela con traje de camarera tenía un aire familiar. Su melena larga, negra y brillante, sus ojos azules, su rostro, su porte... Para Amelia, aquella desconocida era, extrañamente, según vislumbraba en la escasa luz del ambiente (los faroles, Luna y los astros) un compendio de algunos de los escasos y vagos recuerdos que tenía de su madre. Una desconocida de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años. Más o menos la edad que debía tener... ¿su hermana Gracia? Su padre le comentaba a veces lo mucho que se parecían Gracia y su madre. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que Amelia tuviera ante sí a aquella hermana a la que hacía años que no veía? Sí que lo era, pero... ¿Realmente sus recuerdos eran de fiar? Además, acababa de golpearse la cabeza. La princesa trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que su imaginación, el traumatismo craneal y la noche le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Aún así, aquella sensación opresiva en su pecho no se iba. ¿Por qué? Amelia quiso decirle algo. Preguntarle cómo se llamaba. O, directamente, decirle: "¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Amelia". Pero... ¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y si aquella mujer no era Gracia? ¿Y si, simplemente, aquel parecido era, en efecto, más ficticio que real, una simple manifestación de su deseo por volver a saber de ella; deseo que crecía más y más conforme pasaban los años? La princesa de Saillun prefirió ser prudente.  
  
Noel se acercó a su compañera y la miró ladeando la cabeza, como un perro curioso.  
  
-Tía, ¿qué te ha pasao? Oye... Se ha quedao tiesa.  
  
-¿Le habrá afectado el golpe? –se preguntó la princesa.  
  
Luna, ignorando a la enorme hechicera, se colocó ante Amelia e inclinó un poco la cabeza, en una sobria reverencia:  
  
-Disculpad mi ignorancia. Siento no haberos reconocido, Alteza. Máxime, cuando vos habéis sido durante mucho tiempo amiga de mi hermana  
  
Las palabras de Luna inquietaron sobremanera a Amelia. ¿Acaso conocía ella a la hermana de alguien? Recordaba que su antigua amiga, la hechicera Lina Invers, famosa en el mundo entero, tenía al parecer una hermana para la que todo, y no sólo la letra, con sangre entraba. Pero aquella hermana maltratadora no podía ser la mujer indefensa (pensaba ella) y de refinados modales que tenía ante sus ojos.  
  
Eso era otra cosa que, aunque parezca mentira, llamó la atención de la princesa. La verdad es que Amelia no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquel protocolario y frío tratamiento de Alteza. Y eso, a pesar de que los funcionarios y cortesanos de palacio y los numerosos muchachos nobles que le hacían la corte en sus escasos momentos de solaz y esparcimiento en los apacibles (más bien soporíferos, pensaba la joven princesa) jardines de palacio, así lo hacían. Pero Amelia era una chica sencilla a la que el protocolo agobiaba tanto como las labores burocráticas y representativas a las que tenía que hacer frente. Algunas de estas labores eran verdaderamente estúpidas y frívolas, como aquella vez que tuvo que presentarse a la carrera con un kit "Inaugurator Royal DeLuxe" bajo el brazo en la Plaza de las Columnas de Bello Fuste para inaugurar el Monumento al Inspector Fiscal, una escultura hecha a partir de desechos de la forja (vulgo chatarra) de pésimo acabado y peor diseño, que le sentaba a la Plaza de las Columnas de Bello Fuste de la Capital de la Magia Blanca de Saillun igual de bien que una boñiga de cerdo a la Alhambra de Granada, o que el museo Guggenheim a la ría de Bilbao, y en la que, desde aquel momento en adelante, se cagarían las palomas (lo que Gourry llamaría "posteridad") con un placer tal que casi les confería un cierto grado de humanidad; como si sus deyecciones fuesen una expresión de sus preferencias estéticas.  
  
Para los legos en la materia, un kit "Inaugurator Royal DeLuxe" era un maletín que contenía una cinta de raso de unos 4 metros con los colores del emblema de Saillun, tijeras de plata finamente decoradas con motivos vegetales dorados y especialmente diseñadas para no cortar a la primera dicha cinta, loción desecadora facial para hacer más fáciles las sonrisas forzadas; cortinilla de terciopelo rojo con soportes, barra y tirador (todos ellos de latón bañado en oro) para el solemne descubrimiento de abominables placas conmemorativas que, con esa enorme tendencia a la oxidación y la consecuente ilegibilidad a corto o medio plazo de sus inscripciones, inmortalizaran para los siglos venideros tamaño prodigio; una gran botella de vino espumoso envasado a presión, de modo que, al descorcharla, brotara su contenido como de un dionisiaco surtidor; y dos copas de fino cristal para que los oficiantes de la inauguración recogieran al vuelo, con cómicos ademanes para diversión de los asistentes, un poco del oloroso, gaseoso y agridulce líquido de la eyaculación de la botella para hacer (chinchín) un simulacro de brindis.  
  
Permítame, lector, tras tan estúpida digresión, volver a la historia.  
  
Mientras la princesa le daba vueltas en la cabeza a las varias hermanas que recordaba conocer, Naga pareció recuperarse de pronto de su helenístico estado de shock y, con un extraño afán por evitar mirar siquiera con el rabillo del ojo a Amelia, se dirigió a Luna:  
  
-Bueno... Deja de rendir pleitesía a esa enana, que tenemos que batirnos. ¿Verdad, Noel?  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –respondió el muchacho, con su lucidez habitual.  
  
Luna y Amelia los ignoraban por completo. Una por hastío, la otra, por no tener que volver a pasar por el trance de tener que convencerse a sí misma de que aquella bruja no era su hermana.  
  
-Señorita... –Amelia se dirigió a la mayor de las Invers- No la entiendo... ¿Su hermana? Perdóneme, pero no caigo en a quién se refiere usted. No conozco a nadie en Zefielia. Nadie que no sea de la nobleza, quiero decir.  
  
-Perdonadme de nuevo, Alteza, pero es que no he tenido aún ocasión de presentarme. Mi nombre es Luna Invers. Vos conocéis a mi hermana Lina, ¿no es así?  
  
Hay palabras que caen como un jarro de agua fría sobre quien las oye, pero el nombre de Invers resultó ser el Mar Báltico en diciembre para las dos hermanas.  
  
-¡¡¿Invers?!! –bramaron al unísono a un lado y a otro de Luna (en estéreo), dando un salto hacia atrás, con los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna, asombrada.  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –Noel seguía a lo suyo.  
  
-Entonces... –Amelia, con la boca retorcida, los ojos abiertos hasta atrás y las cejas temblorosas y arqueadas hacia arriba, señaló a Luna- ¿U... usted es la famosa hermana de Lina?  
  
-¿Tú? ¿La hermana de Lina Invers? –Naga se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cara ligeramente para mirar de medio lado y con una sonrisa torcida a Luna- No te pareces mucho a esa rata pelirroja. Hasta consigues rellenar la camisa y todo.  
  
Dicho esto, Naga se llevó el dorso de la mano derecha ante la boca soltó una tremenda y aguda risotada -¡¡HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!!- , echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus carcajadas sonaban con la intensidad de los truenos (incluso parecían venir del cielo, dada la forma en que inundaban el ambiente) e hicieron estremecerse a Noel, Amelia e incluso al mismísimo Caballero de Ceiphied. El suelo tembló bajo los pies de los noctámbulos. Algunos vecinos de la ciudad se despertaron sobresaltados y, aterrados, abrieron sus ventanas para mirar alrededor con sus pupilas dilatadas de pavor y sus frentes sudorosas.  
  
-¿Y tú de qué conoces a mi hermana?  
  
-¿Yo? Bueno... –Naga miraba hacia arriba, como intentando recordar un acontecimiento sin demasiada importancia en su vida- Recuerdo que aquella chica estuvo un tiempo empeñada en seguirme a todas partes como un perrito abandonado. La muy infeliz quería demostrar que era mejor hechicera que yo, o sea, YO –la bruja se señaló a sí misma con los cinco dedos de su mano derecha, en un gesto pausado y solemne, dando especial énfasis a la pronunciación del pronombre personal de primera persona del singular-, es decir, la más bella y poderosa hechicera que han conocido los siglos.  
  
Cuando se repuso del shock provocado por las atronadoras carcajadas de Naga, Amelia respiró aliviada. Podría darse el caso de que, en efecto, ella se reencontrase con Gracia en el lugar y en el momento más insospechados, pero... ¿que las dos hubiesen sido amigas de Lina Invers en el pasado? ¡Esa idea era absolutamente ridícula! ¿Cada cuánto tiempo se daban coincidencias tan brutales? ¿Una vez cada mil años? Por un momento, la princesa justiciera se sintió un poco estúpida, pero, después de todo, pensó, aquella chica de negro tenía rasgos que le eran familiares, y, a fin de cuentas, ella nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana, e incluso llegó a imaginarla como una mujer de vida errante y bohemia, como la que, por su aspecto, llevaba la bruja. Como la que llevaba la mencionada Lina, posiblemente, la mejor amiga que Amelia había tenido. Y además, ¡qué cuernos!: Lina era la más poderosa hechicera que había existido jamás, y no esa esperpéntica pechugona.  
  
-¡Dudo mucho que tú seas más poderosa que Lina! –susurró Amelia con fastidio.  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –Noel no salía de su asombro ante una cantidad de datos que su pobre mente no podía asimilar.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? –Luna esbozó una media sonrisa burlona- ¿Y cuál es la tu gracia, oh gran hechicera?  
  
Naga soltó otra de sus terribles carcajadas. Volvieron a repetirse la cara de espanto de Amelia, el desconcierto de Noel, la inquietud de Luna, el temblor del suelo y el sobresalto de los vecinos:  
  
-¡¡HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!! Mi nombre es Naga, La serpiente Blanca. Puedes llamarme Naga, a secas. Es un honor para mí conocer a la mujer que daba horribles palizas a esa sabandija de Lina Invers. Casi que estoy pensando en olvidar lo del duelo de magia y perdonarte la vida.  
  
-Sabía que mi hermana acabaría frecuentando malas compañías –replicó Luna, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras agachaba la cabeza-, pero tu sola visión supera todas mis expectativas. Menos mal que también ha tenido –dirigió su mirada a Amelia- amigos decentes y respetables, ¿no, Alteza? Por cierto, ¿tendríais vos la bondad de ayudarme...?  
  
Luna no terminó la pregunta porque notó que la princesa miraba a Naga embelesada y con la boca entreabierta. Parecía estar viendo un fantasma. Sólo podía pronunciar...  
  
-Naga...  
  
De pronto, la hechicera negra puso también esa misma cara.  
  
-¡Maldición! Con lo guapa que estoy calladita... –masculló para sí.  
  
Luna se sentía ante esa escena como una cabra en un garaje, como Noel llevaba sintiéndose toda la noche. Tenía la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellas dos desconocidas algo que se escapaba completamente a su entendimiento. Al momento vio cómo Amelia se acercaba despacio a la semidesnuda y grosera bruja con la boca tapada con ambas manos, temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada. Naga tenía un rostro inexpresivo, con la boca completamente cerrada, aunque se notaba que bajo aquellos labios que parecían soldados el uno con el otro se encontraban unos dientes apretados. También a ella parecía costarle respirar.  
  
-Naga... –dijo Amelia, mientras se destapaba la boca poco a poco- Ese es el segundo nombre de mi hermana mayor.  
  
Naga tragó saliva, sin descomponer su cara de póquer. Luego dijo, con una voz trémula que se esforzaba en vano por transmitir firmeza:  
  
-Mi... mira... te estás e... equivocando, ¿vale? Yo no te conozco de nada. (¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso, pedazo de idiota? –pensó- ¿Es que quieres delatarte?)  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –interesantísima intervención de Noel que, sin duda, aportó a la situación un punto de vista original y, a todas luces, enriquecedor.  
  
Amelia acababa de caer en la cuenta de que aquella ruda mujer de oscuros cabellos tenía algo especial: era su rostro. Un rostro que de pronto le traía recuerdos de una hermana que se fue para no volver cuando ella era solo una niña. Un rostro que le recordaba al de su madre muerta ante sus ojos. Eso, y el hecho de que se identificara como Naga, hicieron que, de pronto, la joven princesa comenzara a creer que habían debido de pasar esos mil años. La princesa extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Naga (fino y nacarado como el suyo) y, apenas con un hilo de voz, dijo:  
  
-Gracia... ¿Eres... tú?  
  
-Nn... no sé de qué diantre me estás hablando –respondió la bruja con su voz hecha apenas un susurro mientras apartaba su cara de aquella mano pequeña y suave que se acercaba, para luego volver a tragar saliva.  
  
-Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien? –inquirió Luna en su desconcierto.  
  
-Haaala, tía, Naga. Yo también tengo un hermano.–Huelga decir de quién puede ser un parlamento tan brillante y adecuado al contexto en el que nos encontramos.  
  
Amelia apartó la mano y se la llevó al pecho.  
  
-Soy... soy Amelia, Gracia. Ya lo has oído. No intentes engañarme: sé que eres tú. Pero quiero oírtelo decir a ti. Por favor.  
  
Furiosa, Naga dio un empujón a Amelia con una mano:  
  
-¡¡Vete a la mierda!! ¡¡Te he dicho que no te conozco de nada!! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
Luna estuvo por intervenir. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquella descerebrada tratar así a una princesa? Pero... ¿acaso alguien le había dado vela en ese entierro? Estaba claro que aquello no era asunto suyo, que lo inteligente era mantenerse al margen. Porque... ¡qué diablos! La otra también era una princesa. De hecho, era la siguiente en orden de sucesión al trono de Saillun después del príncipe regente Filionel. En efecto, Luna comprendió que estaba asistiendo en exclusiva (Noel no contaba como ser cognoscitivo ni inteligente; apenas como ser sensible) al reencuentro de la princesa Amelia con su desaparecida hermana Gracia.  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –resulta ya obvio quién es este.  
  
-Gracia... ¿por qué haces esto? –Amelia tendió su mano a su hermana, como si quisiera alcanzarla y asirla con ella.  
  
Naga miró a la princesa como si se tratara de una patética loca que sólo dijera estupideces. Pero esa cara le duró poco. Fueron los ojos de su hermana. Azules, grandes, cálidos y tan tristes que, apagados e inexpresivos, pero fijos en ella, dolorosamente clavados en los suyos, ni siquiera transmitían ya sentimiento alguno: sólo eran manantiales de lágrimas. De pronto le pareció ver en aquellos ojos los de su madre agonizante. La hechicera negra fue sacudida por un escalofrío. Su rostro comenzó también entristecerse, hasta languidecer. Pestañeó un par de veces, tragó saliva. Luego, para apartar de su vista aquella molesta visión, aquella mirada hiriente, cerró los ojos y giró bruscamente la cabeza. Por último, respiró hondo por la nariz, volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque sin mirar a Amelia, apretó los dientes y, con rictus recompuesto pero muy serio, admitió:  
  
-Sí, Amelia, soy yo. Soy Gracia. ¿Y? ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar algo? ¿Creías que iba a abrazarte y a decirte que te he echado de menos, que os quiero a padre y a ti, que el destino nos ha vuelto a unir o alguna cosa así como que te mueres de bonito? ¡Venga ya!  
  
-No, Gracia...  
  
Naga volvió a mirar a Amelia.  
  
-Llámame Naga, ¿quieres? Siempre odié ese nombre. Es tan... vulgar.  
  
Amelia secó como pudo sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.  
  
-No, Naga, no esperaba eso... Pero pensé que al menos tendrías el valor de no huir de mí. Que me dirías algo así como "dile a papá que estoy bien". No sé... Imaginaba que me contarías qué ha sido de ti todos estos años. Y papá... le alegraría la vida saber de ti. Te echa tanto de menos...  
  
-¡No me vengas con eso ahora! –exclamó la hechicera haciendo un brusco movimiento con su brazo derecho, que describió, extendido, de dentro a fuera, una parábola, como si apartara de sí algo, mientras ponía el izquierdo en la cadera- Me costó tomar aquella decisión, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y tanto padre como tú lo sabéis, en el fondo. Mi marcha no fue un error. Yo nunca cometo errores.  
  
Amelia calló un momento, luego replicó, mirando hacia el suelo:  
  
-Pero... han pasado ya muchos años.  
  
-No pretenderás que vuelva, ¿no? ¿Te imaginas? ¿Una hechicera negra, reina de Saillun? ¡HAAAAAAA, HA, HA ,HA, HAAA! –una vez más, horror generalizado ante la estridente risa de La Serpiente Blanca- Los palurdos de tu reino jamás lo aceptarían. Son de piñón fijo. Creen que ellos patentaron la magia blanca, y nada va a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera mis indudables encantos femeninos, ni mi inmenso poder, sin parangón en el mundo conocido, ni mi superior inteligencia serían argumentos suficientes como para que me consideraran una sucesora digna de padre.  
  
-No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas, Gracia. –la tristeza en la mirada de Amelia era más que evidente, pero era ya una tristeza serena, resignada- Comprendo que tuviste tus razones para irte y que ahora... bueno... Sólo quiero que papá y yo tengamos noticias tuyas de vez en cuando, y que nos expliques por qué lo hiciste.  
  
-Pues mira, me lo pones fácil: no pienso volver a pisar Saillun. Tú seguirás siendo una completa desconocida para mí. Y reniego de una familia que estaría dispuesta a conspirar para matarme si el panorama sucesorio así lo aconsejara. Así que coge tu amor fraternal y tu sangre azul y vuelve por donde has venido ¿Noticias mías? Puedes contarle a padre que estoy muerta, si te apetece. Quizá así sufra menos.  
  
-Prefiero hacer con que no he oído eso –murmuró Amelia apretando los dientes.  
  
-Sí. Muerta. A lo mejor así dejo de amenazar la estabilidad política de vuestro querido reino, y tu papá y tú podréis dormir tranquilos, con vuestra corona bajo el brazo. ¡Vámonos, Noel!  
  
-¿Eeeeh?  
  
Naga agarró a Noel por la camisa a la altura de un hombro y lo arrastró con ella mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar atrás a aquella insolente mujer- pararrayos, acompañada por los "¿Eeeeh?" y los pasos de pato mareado con botas de agua de su compañero. Amelia perdió definitivamente los papeles. Tanto era así, que en sus manos ya estaba conjurándose un Visfarank:  
  
-¡Repite eso, bruja despreciable!  
  
Naga se dio la vuelta y, con una sonrisa amarga, puso los brazos en jarra:  
  
-¿"Bruja despreciable"? ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tu hermana? ¿Y de verdad crees que con esa basura de magia blanca que haces podrás hacer algo contra mí?  
  
-A mí Liam a veces me trata muy mal, también. –los profundos pensamientos de Noel volvieron a hacerse voz.  
  
Luna pensó que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo haciendo de espectadora, y, ante la posibilidad nada remota de que ambas hermanas se enzarzaran en un duelo de consecuencias posiblemente desastrosas, decidió intervenir, haciéndose, eso sí, gran violencia moral por inmiscuirse en una pelea familiar. Pero estaba convencida de que ambas mujeres le serían de gran ayuda en su objetivo de localizar a Lina. Así que se interpuso entre ambas hermanas extendiendo los brazos para separarlas un poco más.  
  
-Por favor, basta ya. No quiero entrometerme, pero tampoco que os arranquéis la piel a tiras.  
  
Las tres forcejearon. Luna, para evitar que las dos hermanas se enzarzasen. Naga y Amelia, para apartar de en medio al Caballero de Ceiphied.  
  
-Oye, chica, ¿qué tal si te pierdes? –se quejó Naga.- Esto no es asunto tuyo.  
  
-Por favor, señorita Invers, –intervino Amelia - manténgase al margen.  
  
-¡¡Ya está bien!! –clamó Luna mientras empujaba a una princesa con cada brazo con tal fuerza que salieron despedidas hacia atrás un par de metros- Alteza... y tú, esto... Naga... Necesito que me ayudéis. Lina podría estar en peligro. Tengo que localizarla y advertirla.  
  
Las dos hermanas se detuvieron súbitamente. Quedaron tiesas como pejepalos. Amelia puso repentinamente cara de preocupación y miró a Luna. Naga, también giró su asombro hacia el caballero de Ceiphied.  
  
-¿Lina? ¿En peligro? ¿Qué quiere decir con...? –preguntó Amelia.  
  
-¿En qué nuevo lío se ha metido esa impresentable? –interrumpió Naga- Seguro que la muy pécora sigue buscando tesoros sin mi inestimable ayuda y, como no estoy yo para sacarle las castañas del fuego, ahora está en peligro.  
  
-Os lo explicaré en cuanto encontremos a una amiga mía que podría ayudarnos a llegar hasta ella. ¿Estaríais dispuestas a ayudarme?  
  
Naga se quedó un rato pensativa. Con la vista ligeramente alzada mientras se mesaba el mentón. Amelia, mientras, dio un prodigioso salto hacia atrás para subirse al alféizar de una ventana del primer piso de la casa desde donde hizo su prodigiosa y heroica entrada en escena y señaló a Luna con índice acusador y entrecejo fruncido:  
  
-¿Y cómo es que de pronto le preocupa tanto esa hermana a la que lleva años tratando a golpes? ¿Eh?  
  
Una gran gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Luna, que murmuró:  
  
-Bueno... supongo que me lo merezco por haberme inmiscuido en vuestros asuntos familiares... –acto seguido, recuperó su tono de voz- Alteza... Tened la bondad de bajar de ahí, y decidme si podríais ayudarme. Sé que es mucho pediros, teniendo en cuenta las obligaciones que conlleva vuestro cargo, pero espero que, al menos por la amistad que unía a vos con mi hermana...  
  
De un salto, Naga se interpuso entre su hermana menor y Luna y se colocó frente a ésta, a escasos centímetros de ella, y colocó su cara, en la que estaba dibujada una sonrisa maliciosa, de forma que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban:  
  
-¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar por mis servicios, amiga Luna?  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –esta vez no era Noel, sino Luna la que, boquiabierta, profería la asombrada interjección.  
  
-Sí, querida –la hechicera negra dejó de invadir el espacio vital del Caballero Ceiphied y prosiguió, con una dicción deliberadamente cantarina, gesticulando con giros de manos y muñecas de forma aún más exagerada a lo habitual en ella-: si quieres ayuda, te constará dinero. Porque, entre tú y yo, eres una ingenua si crees que Su Bajeza Real, aquí presente –miró a Amelia con desprecio-, se manchará sus regias manos ayudando a una camarera a encontrar a su hermanita perdida; no por insolidaridad y snobismo, líbreme Ceiphied de pensar eso, sino porque tendrá una agenda muy apretada, ya sabes, ser princesa es un apostolado... tendrá... no sé... embalses que inaugurar, saraos a los que asistir... Dejémoslo en... digamos... ¿Cinco mil monedas de oro? Tengo unos estudios que costearme, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Tú eres la Naga que reinventó el licor de endrinas? Debí suponerlo. –dijo Luna, aunque sin mostrar excesivo interés por el tema del dulce licor que debía haber devuelto ya a su grosero parroquiano a su mundo.  
  
-Sí: con eso me pago los estudios. Pero se ve que el consumo de Espirituoso Púrpura está cayendo en picado, y ya apenas me da para pagar el alojamiento en la residencia de estudiantes. Pero espero salir del bache pronto, ya que estoy trabajando en un brebaje nuevo para toda una nueva generación de curdas: algo relacionado con uvas verdes... Aún no le he puesto nombre.  
  
A pesar de la brillante disertación de Naga (con tanto frecuentar la compañía del avispado Noel, la bruja semidesnuda parecía echar de menos departir con alguien capaz de entender, al menos, la décima parte de sus palabras), Luna hizo con que no había oído nada y volvió a dirigirse a Amelia, que ya estaba de nuevo con los pies en el suelo:  
  
-Si mis peores sospechas se confirmaran, estaría en juego algo más que Lina. Alteza, os lo ruego: ¿estaríais dispuesta a ayudarme?  
  
-Creo que se tiene que pedir audiencia para eso, ¿no, Amelia? –intervino Naga con su sarcasmo sangrante.  
  
Amelia también ignoró a su hermana.  
  
-La ayudaré, señorita Invers. Es más –puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió-: si es por Lina, la acompañaré a donde haga falta.  
  
Luna también sonrió:  
  
-No sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco. Aunque sólo lo hagáis por esa tarambana de Lina.  
  
-Pero... –Naga se interpuso entre la princesa y el Caballero de Ceiphied, de cara a ésta última con una amplia sonrisa- Creo que seguirás necesitando mis servicios a pesar de que Su Bajeza Real haya accedido tan amablemente a ayudarte. Yo sí, repito, SÍ sé por qué clase de ambientes se mueve Lina Invers cuando no tiene Estrellas Oscuras ni terribles demonios que destruir. Hasta es probable que esté seduciendo a algún muchacho de buen ver con sus ojos de corza degollada y sus batallitas con Estrella Oscura para que le invite a comer y le cuente dónde está enterrado el valioso tesoro de su familia.  
  
-Esto... ¿alguien entiende una palabra de lo que dice esta mujer? –inquirió Luna, desconcertada.  
  
-¿Estrella Oscura? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mike Oldfield en todo esto? –inquirió Noel con su sano candor.  
  
-¡¿Qué significa eso de Su Bajeza, Gracia?! -clamó Amelia, entre dientes, con los puños apretados.  
  
Naga se dio la vuelta y se puso a palmear la regia coronilla de la princesa de Saillun con una gran sonrisa en su cara:  
  
-Anda, taponcete, llámame Naga, si no te importa.  
  
Inmediatamente, la princesa renegada, sin hacer demasiado caso a los signos de evidente enojo de su hermana, volvió a dirigirse a Luna:  
  
-En cambio, la piernicorta de aquí atrás –señaló a Amelia con un pulgar- sólo ha estado con ella cuando estaba metida en líos súper-gordos. Los juglares que ahora se dedican a cantar las gestas de esa rata pelirroja, o sea, perdón, tu hermana, mencionan a veces a la princesa de Saillun.  
  
Los ojos de Amelia se iluminaron de felicidad. La princesa juntó sus manos justo frente a su boca con los dedos entrelazados y, con un brillo acuoso en sus dilatadas pupilas, preguntó:  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Sí, -contestó Naga- lo digo en serio. Tú, retaco, eres el donaire de la historia, o sea, la que da el toque humorístico al la narración haciendo el payaso. ¡¡HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!!  
  
Luna decidió intervenir y sujetar los brazos de la princesa de Saillun desde atrás para evitar (otra vez) una pelea, una vez se repuso de los extraños temblores que le paralizaron todo el cuerpo al oír la risa de Naga. Amelia forcejeó un poco de forma que hizo dar algunos bandazos a Luna, demostrando así que la sacerdotisa, a pesar de su apariencia delicada, tenía una fuerza física más que considerable. Pero pronto cejó en su empeño. Primero, porque, después de todo, una princesa ha de ser, ante todo, una dama, y no debe rebajar su condición en peleas callejeras, por duras que fueran las ofensas; ni siendo su hermana la ofensora. Y segundo, porque Luna la asía con una fuerza que seguramente poco tendría que envidiar a la del más fornido de sus guardias de corps.  
  
-Esto... Naga, estás diciendo tal sarta de estupideces que estoy absolutamente anonadada. –dijo Luna, con un gesto de fastidio más que evidente- Lo hace sólo para provocaros, Alteza. –le dijo a Amelia- No le hagáis el juego. Es sólo una pendenciera. No la toméis en serio.  
  
A Naga no le gustó demasiado el comentario, pero prefirió disimular su enfado. Después de todo, alguien capaz de aterrorizar con su solo nombre a una hechicera tan poderosa como Lina (sí: Naga reconocía que Lina era realmente poderosa, aunque su henchido ego le prohibía admitirlo en voz alta), no debía de ser alguien con quien bromear más de lo justo.  
  
-Eeee... El caso es que necesitarás mi colaboración. Puede que esta de aquí –señala a Amelia mirándola de soslayo- meta la pata en algo. ¿O no has visto su entrada en escena? Además, soy la hechicera más poderosa, bella y sabia del mundo. Y una sagaz e incansable investigadora.  
  
-Además –añadió amablemente Amelia, desde el opresivo "abrazo" de Luna, con una sonrisa sarcástica idéntica a la de su hermana- de una bocazas presuntuosa y ególatra que viste como una ramera y no dice más que sandeces, por no mencionar la forma en que dejó tirada a su familia.  
  
-Y sabe mucho de vinos y drogas –apostilló Noel, sonriente y orgulloso de tener una amiga que era un dechado de virtudes.  
  
-Mira, tapón –se defendió Naga-, no me toques las narices, si no quieres que te dé un par de...  
  
-No respondáis a sus provocaciones, Alteza. Naga –Luna llamó la atención de una de ellas para evitar una vez más que se pelearan-, ¿en serio eres una hechicera poderosa?  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudas? –respondió- Más que Lina, sin duda alguna. Y, por supuesto, más que esta maqueta a escala de princesa, seguramente educada en la magia de los pusilánimes: la magia blanca. Yo le seré de mayor ayuda. Pero permíteme insistir en que, al que algo quiere, algo le cuesta.  
  
Ignorando a Naga, Amelia intervino:  
  
-¿Qué quería decir con que Lina podría estar en peligro?  
  
-Es un poco largo de explicar, Alteza. Veréis: cuando alguien abusa durante años de la magia negra, la que se alimenta del poder de los demonios, acaba por corromper su alma de tal modo que puede caer fácilmente en manos de los propios demonios, que pueden usarlo para cualquier fin que uno pueda imaginarse.  
  
-Le parecerá una pregunta estúpida, pero... ¿Qué fin imagina usted? –siguió preguntando la princesa.  
  
-No sé qué decirle. Preferiría hablar de ello en un sitio más seguro que la calle, si no os importa.  
  
-¡HAAAAAA, HA, HA HAA! –Naga volvió a reír con el dorso de su mano derecha delante de la boca- ¡Venga ya! ¡Eso son cuentos de viejas!  
  
-Pues si son cuentos de viejas –Luna lanzó a Naga una mirada desafiante- quizá no necesitemos sus servicios, señorita... ¿Serpiente Blanca?  
  
-Los necesitaréis. Necesitaréis a alguien que os proteja, si vais a estar recorriendo el mundo en busca de la rata pelirroja.  
  
-¿No buscábamos a la hermana de esa tía de las tetas enormes, Naga? –preguntó Noel, en su desconcierto perenne, a espaldas mismas de Luna.  
  
Noel creyó que, después de aquello, tendría que dedicarse al Bel Canto. Sus mal llamadas partes pudendas le dolían tanto que su visión estaba completamente anulada por un velo de ilusorios puntos luminosos blancos y azules que le recordaban a un televisor sin sintonizar, mientras que, en el suelo, tendido boca abajo con las manos en su entrepierna, se imaginaba a sí mismo como el Farinelli de la era moderna. Una vida sin sexo (puede que nada de nada en su zona púbica hubiera quedado sano tras semejante patada), pero, oh sí, consagrada al arte.  
  
Con una cierta molestia en el empeine de su pie derecho, Luna se acercó a Naga.  
  
-Nos podrías ser útil, sí. Tus honorarios son exagerados, pero Ceiphied proveerá. Creo que, si Su Alteza no tiene inconveniente...  
  
Amelia giró bruscamente la cabeza y la alzó ligeramente, en un ademán altivo y despectivo.  
  
-Por mí, que haga lo que quiera, esa bruja. Pero no seré yo quien le dé conversación si se aburre durante el viaje.  
  
La verdad es que a Naga eso de "Ceiphied proveerá" no le sonaba muy bien. Cada vez que, en asuntos de dinero, alguien se ponía a Ceiphied en la boca, era para no aflojar la bolsa ni por accidente. Pero estaba claro que vagar por ahí con Noel toda la noche tampoco le iba a reportar grandes beneficios económicos. Incluso puede que en el fondo quisiera tener cerca a su hermana pequeña, al menos por un tiempo, movida, quizás, por un cierto instinto de protección hacia Amelia, y por el afecto que, a pesar de todo, sentía por la princesa. El caso era que la llamada de la sangre era más fuerte aún que sus viejos fantasmas, si cabía.  
  
-¿Puedo llevarme a mi cobaya? –preguntó Naga.  
  
-¿Tienes mascota? –dijo Amelia.  
  
-No, mujer, –contestó la bruja de negro- me refiero a Noel. Es el principal objeto mis investigaciones en curdología, mi, repito, MI ciencia. Y la puerta a mi doctorado: mi director de tesis me ha autorizado a drogarlo y emborracharlo con fines científicos. Total: si se muere, no se pierde gran cosa, ¿no?  
  
-¡¡Eso es cruel!! –clamó Amelia.  
  
-Bueno... –Luna intentó, por increíble que pudiera parecer, quitarle hierro al asunto- Es por el bien de una ciencia que podría abrirnos la puerta a otros mundos, ¿no?  
  
Estaba claro que, antes incluso del brillante comentario sobre sus pechos, había algo en Noel que no gustaba nada a Luna. Aunque ni ella misma sabía con certeza qué era.  
  
-¡Vaaaya! –Naga sonrió, orgullosa- Así que conoces mi obra, ¿no?  
  
-Es normal, con el trabajo que tengo. –contestó Luna.  
  
-¡¡Me parece deleznable lo que estás haciendo con ese pobre hombre!! –Amelia seguía recriminando.  
  
-¡Venga ya! –exclamó Naga- ¡Pero si fue él quien me pidió ser mi cobaya cuando se enteró de qué estaba estudiando, nada más conocerme! Y le encanta probar toda la mierda con la que trabajo. –Naga se dio la vuelta para mirar a Noel- ¿Verdad, Noel?  
  
El desgarbado joven, que en ese momento intentaba levantarse del suelo, sonrió y respondió:  
  
-¡Mola un mazo, tía! Aquí en Ibiza tenéis unas drogas de puta madre. ¡Cómo os lo montáis, los españoles!  
  
Naga giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Luna y Amelia, se colocó la mano derecha en vertical al lado izquierdo de su boca y dijo en voz baja:  
  
-Por cierto, está algo desorientado: cree estar en un sitio llamado Ibiza. Debe de ser algún pequeño reino más allá de la ex-Barrera. Una especie de paraíso del curdólogo, imagino, por lo que cuenta. Pero yo no le digo nada, por si se tratara de algún mundo extraño de esos a los que llevan los estupefacientes.  
  
-Y... bueno... –Amelia llamó así la atención de Luna- Si me concede unos instantes para que avise a mi séquito...  
  
-Os ruego que primero me acompañéis, Alteza. Ya habrá tiempo para eso una vez decidamos lo que vamos a hacer.  
  
-De acuerdo. –contestó Amelia- Si vamos a luchar por la Paz, por la Justicia y por Lina, lo demás puede esperar.  
  
-¿Eeeeh? –Sí: es él.  
  
-Si esa inútil va, yo también. –agregó Naga- No quiero que esta empresa acabe en fracaso si yo, la bellísima y omnipotente Naga, la Serpiente Blanca, puedo evitarlo.  
  
Y así, a la luz de Luna (retruécano fácil, lo sé), anduvieron por las oscuras y angostas callejuelas del casco antiguo de la capital de Zefielia hasta llegar ante un caserón, al fondo de una amplia plaza elíptica rodeada casi por completo de soportales.  
  
Era un edificio de aspecto antiguo, pero no decrépito, sino más bien rancio y venerable. Era una casa de tres plantas, construida en madera y mampostería en parte enjalbegada. La planta baja, de mampostería sin cal, tenía dos puertas de entrada: a la derecha, una hecha completamente de gruesa madera de castaño pintada de marrón y algo ajada por el tiempo, con algunos remaches metálicos negros y cuya hoja estaba dividida en dos partes iguales, superior e inferior, que podían abrirse y cerrarse bien juntas o bien de forma independiente, y que daba acceso a la vivienda. La otra, hacia el centro aunque ligeramente al la izquierda, era de cristal enmarcado en madera, de acabado menos rústico y más elaborado, y estaba flanqueada por dos grandes vitrinas que se levantaban desde unos centímetros más arriba del suelo hasta casi la segunda planta, una de las cuales se prolongaba a lo largo de casi todo el perímetro de la planta baja, y que dejaban ver que, en efecto, lo que ocupaba la mayor parte del piso era una tienda de artículos de loza, vidrio, porcelana y terracota, tanto decorativos como utilitarios, rotulada con un cartel que rezaba: Cerámicas El Dragón – Delegación Zefielia – Exposición y Venta.  
  
Las otras dos plantas estaban totalmente enjalbegadas y la cal sólo dejaba ver las vigas de madera ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo que formaban parte de la estructura exterior de la fachada y que formaban una curiosa sucesión de triángulos a lo largo de toda la superficie. En el primer piso, según veían nuestros aventureros, destacaba un amplio balcón con balaustrada piedra. Las ventanas eran rectangulares, amplias, ligeramente abocinadas, con los alféizares a piedra descubierta y también de esa misma madera negruzca. Lo remataba todo un tejado de pizarra, si bien es cierto que la noche no permitía distinguir muy bien tan pintoresco detalle.  
  
-Aquí es. –dijo Luna, poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
  
-¿"Cerámicas El Dragón"? –preguntó Amelia extrañada.  
  
-¿Pa qué venimos a una tienda? Si a estas horas está cerrao. –por supuesto, este es Noel.  
  
-Bueno... –intervino Naga- ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Entramos a saco y nos llevamos la caja y todo lo que podamos en especie? Estaría bien, pero no creo que nos sirva para encontrar a Lina. Además, aquí hay gente que me conoce y...  
  
-¿Robar? No creo que la señorita Invers haga eso. No todos son como tú, Gracia. –replicó la princesa, molesta.  
  
-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, enana! –bramó Naga.  
  
-¡Silencio, por favor! ¿Queréis despertar a todo el vecindario otra vez? –Luna debió poner orden, firme pero en baja voz- Dejadme hacer a mí.  
  
-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó Naga.  
  
-Dejemos que las piedras hablen. –respondió Luna, en un tono casi místico, tras haberse adelantado unos pasos respecto a sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Eeeeh?  
  
-Shhhhh... Creo que va a intentar comunicarse con Lina usando sus amuletos. Esta plaza parece un buen lugar para ello. La señorita Invers debe de ser una hechicera muy poderosa, por lo que he oído decir sobre ella. –susurró Amelia, haciendo a un lado a su hermana con un brazo, suavemente, mientras con el otro hacía ademán de mandar callar, y mientras adoptaba una pose rígida, con una pierna bastante mas adelantada que la otra, las rodillas flexionadas y el cuerpo y la cabeza echados hacia adelante.  
  
La visión de Luna agachándose a recoger piedrecillas del suelo fue para las dos hermanas, cuando menos, chocante. Pero más aún lo fue ver cómo la poderosa Caballero de Ceiphied tomaba una a una las piedras de su mano izquierda, dispuesta como un cazo, con los dedos índice y pulgar de la derecha y, en un movimiento de brazo rápido y nervioso, como los giros de cuello de un gorrión, las iba arrojando contra una de las ventanas del primer piso del caserón. Amelia cayó al suelo de espaldas, debido al estupor, y quedó con las piernas tiesas hacia arriba. Peor lo tuvo Naga que, debido a lo mismo, cayó de bruces y quedó en vertical sobre su cara, con las piernas por alto y completamente separadas, postura poco decorosa para una dama, más aún teniendo en cuenta la peculiar vestimenta de La Serpiente Blanca. Luna, mientras, susurraba:  
  
-Giras. Giiiras. Gi-ras. ¡Tsk! ¡Joder! ¿Estás sordo? ¡Giras, despierta!  
  
-Oye, tú, -intervino Noel- si lo que quieres es romper el cristal, coge piedras más grandes.  
  
Amelia y Naga no duraron en pie ni cinco segundos. Justo cuando a duras penas consiguieron recuperarse de semejante golpe psicológico, tuvieron que oír el brillante aserto de Noel, por lo que al instante volvieron al suelo, en las posturas anteriormente descritas.  
  
Una voz cascada y chillona salió del interior de la casa:  
  
-¿Pero qué...? Ya voy, ya vooooy.  
  
La ventana con tanta delicadeza dilapidada se abrió. La cabeza de un zorro adormilado con un gorrito de dormir y un parche en un ojo emergieron de las tinieblas y, junto a ella, un brazo con una palmatoria. El raposo pudo distinguir en la oscuridad la blanquecina silueta de Amelia y la figura imponente de Luna Invers.  
  
-(Esa es la señorita Invers, pero... ¿esa de ahí... ? ¿No será... ?) –pensó el hombre zorro.  
  
-Pssst, Giras, aquí. –interrumpió Luna- ¿Está tu jefa aún por aquí?  
  
-Sí, señorita Invers, pero creo que este no es un buen momento... –Giras miro de pronto hacia atrás- Er... Sí, jefa, es la señorita Invers otra vez. –volvió a mirar a Luna- Ya baja a abrir.  
  
Luna se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio. Naga fue detrás y se colocó justo a su lado. La corpulencia de ambas mujeres impidió que Filia viera otra cosa nada más abrir la puerta de la casa, con un quinqué en la mano. Ni siquiera a Noel o a Amelia, que estaban justo detrás. Su rostro mezclaba sueño y un más que evidente mal humor. Sus ojos azules, soñolientos y ojerosos, se veían terribles bajo aquel entrecejo fruncido y sobre aquella pequeña, respingona y algo pecosa nariz arrugada y aquella boca menuda y sonrosada, cerrada a cal y canto y también algo arrugada. Aún así, la belleza de aquel rostro de blancura lechosa, enmarcado por el largo flequillo dividido en dos que dejaba caer su melena dorada como el trigo y larga hasta por debajo de la cintura, no se veía desvirtuada por aquel rictus severo. Su cuerpo, algo más pequeño y estilizado que el de las dos mujeres morenas que tenía delante, parecía muy tenso debajo de aquel camisón blanco y de finos bordados. De hecho, su cuello se hundía entre sus hombros, ligeramente levantados, y sus piernas estaban muy juntas y erectas como columnas. Su voz sonó firme y profunda, pero con un timbre agradable y delicado, acorde con el pecho bien torneado pero discreto del que salía, cuando dijo:  
  
-Como sea por otro retraso en la menstruación, te lo rompo en la cabeza. –se refería al quinqué, claro.  
  
-Esta vez es algo mucho más serio, Filia, te lo prometo. –dijo Luna con un tono firme, pero juntando las palmas de las manos en actitud de súplica y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-Tu úlcera se ha vuelto a abrir. –intentó adivinar Filia, en el mismo tono de fastidio.  
  
-Déjanos pasar. Es importante. Por favor. Deja que me explique.  
  
Filia se percató de pronto de que la persona que estaba junto a Luna, a su izquierda, le resultaba familiar. Ojos azules, pelo negro, cara muy blanca con mejillas sonrosadas, mechón de pelo muy rebelde en la coronilla, busto generoso...  
  
-¡Ameeelia!  
  
La dragona se abrazó a Naga con entusiasmo. Continuó:  
  
-Sabía que estabas en visita diplomática, pero no esperaba que supieras que estoy aquí, ni que vinieras a visitarme.  
  
-O... Oiga, señora... –respondió con un hilo de voz la hechicera negra, con Filia aún colgada de su cuello.  
  
-¡Cuánto has creciiido! –continuó Filia- ¡Y qué guapa estás! Pero... ¿qué haces vestida así? ¿Tanto calor tienes? Pero si por las noches refresca mucho.  
  
-Se... Señora... Yo no soy quien usted cree. –Naga se soltó de Filia como pudo y puso en su rostro una sonrisa burlona- Me halaga lo que dice, pero yo no soy esa tal Amelia.  
  
-Ejem... –dijo una voz aguda desde detrás justo de Luna- Filia, yo estoy aquí.  
  
Era la voz de Amelia, que se abrió paso como pudo entre Luna y Naga para ponerse delante de Filia, con una sonrisa y las manos cogidas una con otra tras su espalda.  
  
-(Vaya –pensó Giras con las orejas agachadas-, pues sí que es quien yo creía. Espero que ya no se acuerde de mí)  
  
-¡Oh! Perdona Amelia... Bueh... –Filia acababa de darse cuenta de que la princesa de Saillun estaba poco cambiada y, aunque algo había crecido, resultaba ser un poco bajita para su edad- Ho... Hola. –comenzó a rascarse la nuca de forma nerviosa y poner sonrisas estúpidas- Perdona, mi niña, es que creí que serías... que estarías más grande... Bueno... eres muy linda, siempre lo has sido, pero se ve que eres... de tipo fino... je, je...  
  
-Ánimo, Filia, que lo estás arreglando. –intervino Luna, sarcástica, pero con la boca torcida y el rictus serio.  
  
Y la ironía no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que Amelia lucía una expresión poco amigable en su rostro: cejas inclinadas hacia abajo y temblorosas, nariz arrugada, boca torcida... Naga no pudo menos que mirar de reojo a su recién encontrada hermana, mientras sonreía de forma burlona y le susurraba, con musiquilla:  
  
-¡"Qué guapa estáaaas"! ¡"Cuánto has creciiiidoooo"! –para luego reír- ¡¡HAAAAA, HA... !!  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo a aterrorizar del todo a media capital (otra vez), ya que Filia, extrañamente impávida, se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras sujetaba el quinqué con el brazo que sujetaba también a Naga, que se revolvía, visiblemente enojada.  
  
-¡¡CHSSSSS!! ¡Cállese! ¡Va a despertar al niño! –susurró la dragona, para luego dirigirse a Luna- ¿Y quién diablos es esta, si puede saberse? –se percató de la presencia física de Noel- ¿Y ese? ¿Por qué traes desconocidos a esta casa? Ya sabes que ahora ni siquiera es mía del todo.  
  
Naga dejó de retorcerse y Filia, al ver que ya se calmaba, la soltó. Luna respondió por ella.  
  
-Se hace llamar La Serpiente Blanca. Dice ser una poderosa hechicera negra. Era amiga de Lina en sus años mozos, según parece. Puede que nos sirva de ayuda.  
  
-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué? –inquirió Filia, extrañada- ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?  
  
-¿Nos dejas que pasemos y te lo expliquemos? –propuso Luna.  
  
La dragona miró a Giras con cara de circunstancias (es decir, de estar pasando bastante vergüenza):  
  
-¿Pueden?  
  
-Bueno... ¿qué remedio? –contestó el zorro con el ojo cerrado y las orejas agachadas por la resignación.  
  
-Un momento, Filia. –Amelia parecía algo extrañada con aquella pregunta- ¿Esta no es tu casa? ¿Por qué le preguntas a Giras? –luego hizo un inciso, muy sonriente, para dirigirse al hombre-zorro- Por cierto, Giras, ¿cómo te va? Ya no te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí que me acuerdo, Alteza –contesto Giras con una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego pensó:- (¡Mierda! ¡Ya estoy metido en problemas otra vez! ¡Y encima invaden mi casa!)  
  
-No exactamente, cielo. –contestó la última de los dragones dorados- La tengo en propiedad, sí, pero a los demás efectos es la casa de Giras, mi agente de Cerámicas del Dragón para Zefielia. Él lleva la tienda que está ahí al lado. Me alojo aquí porque he venido a Zefielia en viaje de negocios. Venga, subid. Pero que conste, Luna, que no vuelvo a hacerte de médico nunca más.  
  
Filia hizo un ademán de invitación con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia las angostas escaleras que daban acceso a la primera planta de la vivienda desde el oscuro y húmedo zaguán. La luz rojiza del quinqué iba iluminando un techo abovedado beige y unas paredes sin decoración, llenas de manchas de humedad de color parduzco y con algunos desconchones, pintadas de beige hasta media altura y, de ahí para abajo, decoradas con listones de madera carcomida dispuestos en sucesión y constituyendo con la parte simplemente pintada una línea divisoria paralela a las distintas alturas de los peldaños, hechos de granito frío y áspero, que hacían que sus pisadas sonasen como lúgubres golpes en una cueva (¡Plak, plak... !), acompañados de breves pero sonoras fricciones. Giras, como buen anfitrión, se quedó el último para cerrar la puerta de la calle, mientras aguantaba con un admirable estoicismo (impensable en él en los tiempos que en este mundo absurdo conocemos como Slayers Try) las caricias y las carantoñas (Perrito... Perriiiitoooo...) del eternamente ebrio Noel. En aquel poco acogedor pasadizo podían oírse, además de los pasos de los visitantes inesperados y los anfitriones, la risa apenas contenida de Naga, acompañada de sonrisas sarcásticas y miradas burlonas de reojo a su hermana Amelia, a quien no paraba de repetir Qué guapa estás, cuánto has crecido, mientras que ésta, la princesa sacerdotisa de Saillun, rechinaba los dientes para contenerse y no comprobar si uno de sus puños, cerrados con fuerza hasta el punto estar dejando marcas rojas de uñas en las palmas de las manos, podía entrar en la desvergonzada boca de la enorme hechicera negra.  
  
Fuera del inmueble, en mitad de la plaza, sentado tranquilamente en lo alto de un farol, en un alarde de equilibrio del que sólo quizá Amelia seria capaz, mientras degustaba uno de los largos cigarrillos que con tanto deleite fumaba su señora, dejándose embriagar por aquel aromático humo gris y por la visión de sus lentos y erráticos movimientos de ascenso y expansión, se hallaba un joven risueño con el pelo cortado a media melena, contemplando el panorama.  
  
-Bueeeno, –se dijo- creo que es el momento de mover los hilos del destino.  
  
Su boca siempre sonriente le dio una última y profunda calada al cigarrillo y, con un elegante, casi femenil giro de muñeca, lo tiró.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~ 


	5. El Reemplazo Capítulo 5

1.1 Capítulo 5  
  
El universo es inconmensurable. Hay mundos, por tanto, de todos los tipos y con todas las formas que uno pueda imaginar. Hay mundos que reposan sobre caparazones de tortugas gigantescas. Hay mundos apuntalados sobre el vacío por enormes bastones sagrados. Y hay mundos anodinos, absurdos y esferoidales que giran sobre sí mismos y, a la vez, alrededor de alguna estrella enana, perdidos en mitad de la nada. En un punto minúsculo de uno de esos mundos se hallaba, ignorante de su contingencia y fatuidad, convencido de estar tocado por la gracia divina, el prepotente y grosero parroquiano de Luna Invers.  
  
Ese punto era una taberna perdida en algún pueblo costero de extraña belleza, de casas blancas, cielos grises, barcos de pesca y olor a tierra mojada. La taberna estaba decorada por fuera con un predominio del blanco con detalles en azul: los marcos de los ventanales y dos franjas a lo largo de toda la parte baja de la fachada. En los cristales de las ventanas, con vistas a un exterior dominado por dos enormes bandas horizontales, el azul intenso y uniforme del mar y el gris del cielo, irregular como una aguada de acuarela a esponja, a lo largo de cuya divisoria se extendía un brazo de tierra negruzca en cuyo cabo se alzaba un faro blanco, estaba grabado un giroscopio en sutil bajorrelieve translúcido, inscrito en una corona de círculo en cuya parte inferior, describiendo un arco, estaba escrito Lizarazu. A través de esos cristales, desde el exterior, se podía ver a la parroquia del local: hombres de gesto serio y piel curtida por la edad, el viento y las olas que, arropados por el humo gris e hipnótico del tabaco y en pequeños grupos sentados entorno a mesas cuadradas de madera oscura y tosca en sillas de lo mismo, departían de forma relajada, bien e tan mesurados, o solos, viendo pasar la vida desde su cálida atalaya, decorada con vetustas y barrocas lámparas de araña de latón tomado de herrumbre y salitre, y viejas fotografías en tonos sepia enmarcadas en madera noble (peral sabio, probablemente) que reflejaban escenas de ese mismo puerto, pero en otro tiempo, protagonizadas por otros hombres y mujeres de aspecto serio: otras vidas que el mar, el cielo gris y el faro, allá, a lo lejos, vieron pasar.  
  
Pero el hombre que susurraba a los taburetes no estaba en una mesa. El hombre que susurraba a los taburetes estaba esta vez sentado sobre uno sin preocuparle eventuales bisoñés o tocados en la cabeza que el asiento pudiera tener. Curiosamente, estaba degustando una bebida no alcohólica, ante una barra de madera vieja (puede que de peral sabio, puede que de castaño o de roble, aunque no es un detalle a tener en cuenta) tras la cual reinaba, entre estanterías con botellas, una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado, de complexión recia (lo que comúnmente se conoce como "un pedazo de maciza") y unos bellos ojos negros, grandes y perfilados por unas densas pestañas. Era muy similar en hechuras y maneras a la propia Luna, pero ese era un detalle en el que el encorbatado individuo no había reparado. En lo que sí reparó el malencarado y malhumorado padrastro de su patria era en que otra bella mujer, esta de cabellera blanquecina recogida en dos trenzas y ojos violáceos y oblicuos, vestida con un chaleco negro abrochado sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros, se le acercaba. Se dirigió a él con una voz dulce y suave como un susurro:  
  
-Menos mal que le he encontrado. Llevo todo el día buscándole.  
  
-¡GRUNF! ¿Quién diantre es usted? –dijo el hombre, sin girarse, mirando a la mujer de reojo.  
  
-Soy la dueña y señora de Xellos.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡De ese! ¿Y qué quiere? –ya se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Mi sacerdote está muy ocupado sirviendo a mis propósitos, así que me he rebajado a hacerle un pequeño favor. Me ha dicho que le entregue esto.  
  
Zellas le tendió un sobre de papel grueso y rugoso, sellado y lacrado.  
  
-¿Y qué es?  
  
-No lo sé. No lo he abierto. Es sólo para sus ojos. Me pidió que le advirtiera que mantuviera el contenido de esta carta en el más absoluto de los secretos, que la destruyese una vez leída y que defendiese ese secreto con su vida si fuera necesario.  
  
El grosero individuo arrancó el sobre de las manos de la señora demoníaca con brusquedad. Con un inusual cuidado rompió el sello de cera que lo cerraba y extrajo el amarillento papel doblado que contenía. Se iba a disponer a desplegarlo ante sus ojos cuando miró con desprecio a Zellas y le dijo entre dientes:  
  
-Creo que ya puede largarse con viento fresco, señorita. ¡GRUNF!  
  
Los ojos rasgados de Zellas se volvieron blancos. Un viento frío y una extraña neblina inundaron el ambiente de la tasca. La señora demoníaca lanzó una mirada cortante y fría como el hielo, desprovista de pupilas e iris, al parroquiano, que la observaba horrorizado, con la mano que sujetaba la carta temblorosa como un flan. Toda la taberna tembló bajo los pies de los presentes hasta tal punto que del techo comenzaron a caer lascas de yeso. Un ensordecedor rumor de tierra resquebrajándose inundó el ambiente. La pobre camarera, al borde de un ataque de histeria, apenas podía gritar debido al horror que le producía aquella visión. Menos comedidas fueron las reacciones de la mayor parte de la parroquia, que huyeron despavoridos por la puerta a los gritos (no exentos de cierta flema, pero gritos al fin y al cabo) de "¡Andalaostia!", "Como que esto se derrumba y nos va a pillar debajo, ¿no?", "¡Sálvese quien pueda!" y "¡Yo no sé si puedo, pero lo voy a intentar!". La diablesa abrió la boca ligeramente para enseñar sus colmillos, que habían crecido considerablemente, y para decir, sin perder su tono pausado, pero con severidad:  
  
-No se atreva a hablarme así otra vez. No tiene ni idea de con quién está tratando.  
  
Al instante, Zelas recobró la compostura, sonrió al parroquiano, se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras decía:  
  
-No entiendo cómo mi siervo puede hacer pactos con alguien como usted.  
  
El tipo canoso recuperó su habitual cara de vinagre mientras leía el contenido de aquella hoja de papel rugoso y plegada en tres que tenía en sus manos. Luego, sin apartar la vista de la misteriosa carta, asintió con la cabeza mientras se dibujaba en su rostro algo vagamente parecido a una media sonrisa. Finalmente volvió a su seriedad habitual.  
  
-¡Lizarazu! –ladró con su tono de sargento chusquero.  
  
-¿Se... señor? –respondió, solícita, la sufrida camarera, quien, sorprendentemente, parecía ya recuperada del espanto, pues estaba absorta tras su barra con una videoconsola portátil entre las manos.  
  
-Póngame lo de siempre. Una botella entera. Me espera un día duro.  
  
-¿Y si desaparece otra vez? –preguntó la chica morena y alta de la barra.  
  
-Si alguien pregunta, diga que estoy reunido. ¡GRUNF! Parece usted nueva, Lizarazu. –gruñó, arrugando el hocico con desprecio.  
  
-De acuerdo, señor. –la camarera soltó la maquinita sobre la plateada cámara de los refrescos, se dio la vuelta, cogió una botella de lo de siempre y se la sirvió al parroquiano, junto con un vaso pequeño, para luego añadir:- Digo yo que si usted bebería menos, no se le arrimaba tanta gente rara. Ya me espantó bastante clientela aquel tío raro que se vino con usted el otro día con la sonrisa puesta.  
  
El parroquiano se sirvió el primer vaso. Luego miró a la camarera como quien mira la cagada de perro que acaba de pisar y rugió:  
  
-¡GRUNF! ¡Ni una palabra a nadie de este asunto, Lizarazu, que me parece que sabe usted demasiado!  
  
-Por supuesto, señor. –respondió la joven, para luego volver a su videojuego.  
  
Pero el grosero y orondo parroquiano no escuchó nada, pues ya estaba en plena libación, dispuesto a volver a aquel mundo, siguiendo las instrucciones de la carta. En un ambiente vacío del rumor de voces típico de una taberna, tomado por los ruidos enlatados de la videoconsola, engulló el licor de tres largos tragos, lanzando con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego martilleó la barra con el grueso fondo del vaso, provocando un sonido que resonó hasta en el último rincón de la taberna. Justo antes de servirse el siguiente vaso, se quedó pensativo, mirando el vaso como si intentara ver en él algo más que restos del oloroso brebaje, y pensó:  
  
-(Bueno... Al menos, voy a sacar tajada de esto, después de todo. Espero que puedan meter en cintura a esa Invers mientras yo esté allí.)  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
El salón de la casa de Giras tenía un aspecto algo más acogedor que aquel angosto y húmedo recibidor. Era realmente amplio. Al entrar, a la derecha, destacaba una enorme librería modular de madera con unas vitrinas en la parte central que guardaban delicadas piezas de cerámica de colección y tres series de amplios cajones en el cuerpo inferior. En el centro se hallaba una mesa camilla con faldilla de lana gris y tapete de ganchillo de color hueso, iluminada por un quinqué que había sobre ella, justo en el centro, y una lámpara de araña de latón de cinco velas que quedaba justo por encima, y que el propio Giras se afanaba en encender. Estaba flanqueada por dos sillones con orejas tapizados en terciopelo gris con tapetes de ganchillo sobre sus respaldos y, justo al entrar, en el lugar en el que se encontraban los recién llegados y sus inesperados anfitriones, dos amplios sofás también tapizados en gris y con tapetes de ganchillo sobre los respaldos: uno de tipo rinconera cubriendo el ángulo que quedaba justo a la derecha según se entraba (justo al lado de la librería) con capacidad para cuatro personas, y un tres plazas justo en frente, junto al cual se levantaba una lámpara de pie de tamaño considerable. En el centro del espacio que enmarcaban los sofás había una mesita rectangular de madera noble también protegida por un tapete de ganchillo color hueso. Las paredes apenas se dejaban ver, debido a la enorme cantidad de cuadros de barroca moldura (madera con barniz oscuro y pan de oro) que las recubrían hasta casi alicatarlas, bodegones todos ellos. La librería también estaba llena de cuadros, pero algo más pequeños y todos ellos, además, servían no ya tanto para decorar como para hacer omnipresente la imagen de un niño pequeño de cabello verde azulado.  
  
-Amelia, cielo –preguntó orgullosa y sonriente Filia-, ¿te gusta el salón? Lo decoré yo misma. A Giras le encanta, ¿verdad?  
  
Giras respondió:  
  
-Ss... sí, jefa. –para luego pensar- (Los cuadros del amo Var están bien, pero los putos tapetes y esos horribles bodegones van a ir al desván de cabeza en cuanto se largue)  
  
Filia continuó agasajando a su manera a su regia e inesperada invitada:  
  
-Miiira –tomó entre sus manos uno de los pequeños portafotos con cara de niño y, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se lo mostró a Amelia, delicadamente, con ambas manos-: ¿Sabes quién es este? ¿Eeeeh? No me digas que no está para comérselo.  
  
Amelia miró asombrada la imagen: un plano medio de un sonriente niño de pelo azulado largo y ondulado y enormes ojos color miel, flanqueado por dos alitas negras, emplumadas sólo parcialmente, que parecían salirle (de hecho, le salían) de la espalda.  
  
-Pero... ¿este es Vargaarv?  
  
-¡Ejem! –había fastidio en el carraspeo de Filia, al igual que en sus palabras, pronunciadas con un énfasis altanero, una vocalización exagerada y un ritmo muy marcado- No le llames así ni en broma, Amelia. –la dragona retiró bruscamente el cuadro de delante de la cara de Amelia y lo estrechó contra su pecho, cual si quisiera proteger al niño que allí había de algún peligro- Mi niño se llama Var. Lo de "–gaarv" sobra.  
  
La princesa soltó una carcajada leve y tonta, mientras se rascaba la nuca y le caía una enorme y azulada gota por un lateral de la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ji...! Es.. verdad. No... no había caído. Lo siento.  
  
Pizpireta, sin signos ya de fastidio, Filia se puso a brinquitos justo detrás de Amelia, la cogió por los hombros, volvió a poner ante sus ojos el cuadro de Var y puso su mejilla junto a la de la princesa, mientras sus ojos, brillantes de humedad y repentinamente vueltos el doble de grandes que de costumbre, se clavaban en la foto, sobre un rostro ruborizado que de pronto carecía de nariz y sonreía con labio leporino.  
  
-¡A que es una ricura, mi niño! ¿Eh? ¡A que ssssí!  
  
-Fi... Filia –contestó Amelia con los ojos como platos y sin nariz-, estás empezando a asustarme.  
  
Filia dejó en seguida de sonreír; recompuso su rostro, miró a Luna y le dijo:  
  
-Bueno, Luna, te perdono esta faena por haberme traído a Amelia. Y ahora, dime: ¿qué diablos se te ha perdido aquí a estas horas? ¿Qué pasa con Lina? ¿Y quién diantre es el individuo ese que está sobando a Giras?  
  
La dragona señaló alternativamente a Noel, que estaba realizando prospecciones pituitarias con el dedo índice mientras acariciaba insistentemente la cabeza de Giras (perriiiito guaaaapo, perriiiito), y a Naga, que se paseaba con sus larguísimas piernas por el salón, lentamente pero a grandes zancadas, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de sus enormes tetas, mientras observaba la decoración con gesto distraído.  
  
-Lo primero... –Luna prefirió ir respondiendo por partes- quiero que Giras me dé mi espada, esté como esté.  
  
-Pero... señorita Invers... –intervino el zorro, mientras era acosado por las caricias de Noel- las filigranas de la empuñadura están aún llenas de rebabas y aristas cortantes.  
  
-¿Una espada con filigranas? –se entrometió Naga- ¿Se puede ser más hortera? –la bruja se llevó el dorso de la mano ante la boca- ¡¡HAAAAAA... mpfg!!  
  
La antigua sacerdotisa del Dios Dragón de Fuego no dejó a la hechicera terminar su risotada. Es muy difícil reírse cuando tienes una maza tipo lucero del alba amenazadoramente incrustada en los dientes. La dragona rubia, con su dulce rostro convertido en una mirada helada y ceñuda que atravesaba de parte a parte los ojos de Naga, susurró iracunda:  
  
-En esta casa hay un niño pequeño durmiendo. Si me lo despiertas, te comes la maza. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Por extraño que parezca, Naga estaba realmente asustada, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Una vez más, fue Luna quien puso algo de paz:  
  
-Filia... Déjala. Tenemos asuntos importantes de qué ocuparnos.  
  
La aludida desincrustó de las doloridas encías de Naga su cachiporra, ante la mirada atónita de Noel y Giras, y la risa silenciosa, ahogada por las manos con las que se tapaba la boca, de Amelia. Luego miró con rostro severo a Luna, y, mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente el camisón para entallar el arma con una coqueta liga rosa a la cara exterior de su muslo derecho, inquirió, en voz baja, pero con la aspereza y los gestos amanerados de una portera que critica a la del cuarto derecha:  
  
-¿Seguro que esos asuntos no tienen nada que ver con tu periodo, bonita? Porque te conozco, ¿eh? ¡Claaaaaro! Te lo pasas en grande con ese bala perdida con el que estás ahora, y luego, cuando las cuentas no te salen, vienes a pedirme soluciones a mí –la dragona se apuñaló el esternón con el índice para reivindicarse a sí misma-, como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Pues anda que...  
  
Luna contestó:  
  
-¡Ejem! "Ese bala perdida", como tú le llamas, tiene nombre.  
  
-Bueno, pues que me parece un poco tarambana, ese Bulbasur, o como se llame. ¡Tch! Mira, cariño, que no: que no te conviene.  
  
-¡Ejem! Se llama Vulvum. Y es muy buen chico: cuida de Delgia cuando no estoy. Y me importa una mierda que no te guste. Además, no hemos venido aquí para hablar de él.  
  
-(Vulvum... ¿De qué me suena a mí ese nombre?) –se preguntó Amelia, pensativa.  
  
-Es verdad –recapacitó Filia-, ¿para qué has venido a estas horas y con toda esta gente? ¿Para qué cuernos quieres tu espada ahora?  
  
Luna acababa de acordarse de que había requerido hacía un momento su espada.  
  
-¡Joder! ¡Mi espada! –miró al zorro, que seguía siendo víctima de las carantoñas de Noel- Giras, por favor, dile a ese oligofrénico que deje ya de fastidiar y vete a por mi espada.  
  
Giras, que estaba echando mano de una de sus inseparables pistolas con la intención de descerrajarle a Noel un plomazo en los genitales para que se fuera a acariciar la rabadilla de su señora abuela, se alejó (al tiempo enfadado y aliviado, posiblemente) por un pasillo oscuro que partía del salón, quinqué en mano y en silencio para no molestar a su querido amo Var.  
  
-¿Y por qué quieres tu espada? ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó Filia algo asustada.  
  
-Espero que no, pero tengo que ponerme en marcha, por si acaso. –respondió el Caballero de Ceiphied.  
  
-Verás, Filia –intervino Amelia-, se trata de Lina.  
  
-Luna... ¿qué pasa con tu hermana? No entiendo nada. –Filia estaba ya algo desconcertada.  
  
-¿Recuerdas aquello de lo que hablamos? Ya sabes: ese desasosiego sin saber por qué, tu accidente del ánfora de Hormi-Ghon, mis trastornos con... ¡ejem!... lo mío... El Mal podría estar a punto de manifestarse en este mundo, y creo que Lina, al ser una de las hechiceras negras más poderosas y activas del mundo, podría ser uno de los media de esa manifestación. No preguntes cómo. El caso es que hay que avisarla como sea, y mantenerla vigilada.  
  
-¡Jo, qué diver! –apostilló Noel.  
  
Naga se acercó a Luna despacio, con gesto serio y pensativo, cual si valorara minuciosamente sus palabras.  
  
-¿Es posible, según tú, que Lina haya sido seducida por el reverso tenebroso de La Fuerza?  
  
-Yo no lo expresaría en esos términos tan pedantes –respondió Luna-, pero... Oye... –se rascó la barbilla un momento, reflexiva- ¿Qué entiendes tú por "La Fuerza"?  
  
Naga dio un leve respingo, como si acabara de morderse la lengua, y luego se rehizo con una sonrisa tonta de circunstancias y una mano detrás de la nuca.  
  
-Esto... no, nada... Cosas mías.  
  
Giras llegó con la espada de Luna Invers acunada entre sus brazos, envuelta con un grueso paño de lana roja. Debía de medir un metro. Quizá algo más. Luna la tomó con mucho cuidado y la desenvolvió, dejando ver su vaina negra decorada con un remate dorado en la punta y otro en la boca, de donde asomaba una empuñadura cruciforme ricamente decorada con pedrería y filigranas. El acabado de dicha decoración aún era, como había advertido Giras, algo tosco. Incompleto.  
  
-Señorita Invers, cuando acabe con ella, ¿le importaría volver a traérmela para que remate las filigranas? Y no os hagáis daño con las rebabas, por favor. Tened cuidado.  
  
Luna miró al zorro con gesto amable.  
  
-No te preocupes, Giras. Lo tendré. Muchas gracias. ¡Ah! –miró detenidamente la empuñadura- Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.  
  
-¡Ah! Vea que la he afilado, como me pidió. Si fuera usted un hombre, podría afeitarse con ella. Pruébelo.  
  
Noel se acercó lentamente a curiosear, con el índice de su mano izquierda aún metido en la nariz hasta una profundidad de casi dos falanges. Mientras, Luna desenvainó suavemente las espada. Asentía con la cabeza con satisfacción, mientras admiraba su hoja, de casi una cuarta de ancho y más larga que el brazo de su portadora. Y era una hoja admirable, sin duda. Admirable porque su punta era tan aguda que podía pinchar como un alfiler, y su doble filo, dividido por un alma poco profunda y perfectamente trazada, alcanzaba en su parte central no más de unos pocos milímetros, lo que hacía de ella un arma ligera y manejable, además de conferirle un engañoso aspecto frágil y una inusitada eficacia a la hora de asestar cortes limpios, casi de cirujano. Admirable, además, porque estaba pulida como un espejo; tanto era así, que pudo ver reflejado en él a Noel acercarse a ella desde atrás, aún con el dedo en la nariz. De pronto, algo la sobresaltó. La visión de Noel en el filo de su espada la turbó enormemente, como si hubiera, de buenas a primeras, algo amenazador en aquel elemento que parecía no tener ni conciencia de sí mismo. Con la espada tomada con su mano derecha por la empuñadura, el Caballero de Ceiphied giró sobre sí con una agilidad felina y le tiró al perro inglés una cuchillada tan brutal que los demás, aterrados y desconcertados, no vieron su brazo asestando el golpe, sino apenas una confusa estela de brillo metálico describiendo un abanico horizontal casi paralelo al suelo.  
  
-¡¡Lunaaaaaa!! –exclamó Filia aterrorizada, llevándose las manos crispadas a la boca.  
  
Noel estaba justo delante de ella, a muy poco más de lo que medían juntos su brazo y la espada. El muchacho tenía un corte limpio, como de tijeras de sastre, en la manga de la camisa que cubría el brazo que estaba adelantado y alzado para la exploración nasal. Aquel corte dejaba ver en su piel una sutil y pequeña línea roja de sangre: un arañazo con la punta de la espada.  
  
-¡¿Estás loca?! – bramó Naga- ¡¡Casi mandas mis estudios a hacer puñetas!!  
  
La cara de Luna era la estupefacción misma: la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados e inexpresivos, como los de un cadáver. Su pecho se hinchaba y se deshinchaba al ritmo de su respiración jadeante. Su brazo seguía extendido, en la posición final del golpe que acababa de asestar. No entendía cómo algo así acababa de sucederle. Era como si una amenaza real hubiera aparecido reflejada en el filo de su espada. Pero sólo era Noel. Aunque, definitivamente, había algo en aquel individuo que le inquietaba. Por un momento, Luna tuvo la sensación de que no hubiera hecho mal en lanzarle a aquel alfeñique unas cuantas cuchilladas más como esa y cortarlo en juliana. Pero recapacitó:  
  
-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento y la expresividad en el rostro y envainaba la espada.  
  
-Nnnn... no. –contestó Noel, obnubilado, si sacarse el dedo de la nariz.  
  
-¡Señorita Invers! –Amelia también había recuperado, no sin esfuerzo, la respiración- ¿Qué hace?  
  
-No... lo sé. No... no lo entiendo. De pronto me pareció... –respondió Luna.  
  
Filia corrió en pos de Luna con cara de preocupación, mientras Noel seguía mirándose la manga de la camisa y el arañazo con asombro. La ryuzoku cogió a Luna por los brazos y la miró muy de cerca, como si quisiera encontrar en su cara, que Luna de pura vergüenza parecía negarse a mostrar, una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Luna soltó la espada sobre la mesa camilla y se dejó llevar por Filia hasta uno de los sofás.  
  
-Luna, cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Venga, cielo. Lo que pasa es que todo esto te está poniendo un poco tensa. Será mejor que te sientes un poco y que te tranquilices.  
  
La mayor de las Invers se fue dejando caer poco a poco en el sofá- rinconera, mientras Filia la sujetaba, hasta que se quedó sentada. El Caballero de Ceiphied se incorporó hasta clavar los codos en las rodillas, echándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras resoplaba con preocupación. Por un momento, todos pudieron ver los ojos que se ocultaban tras aquel flequillo de perro pastor: eran grandes, redondos y color miel. Amelia notó que aquellos ojos, y aquella cara completa, sin el velo negro del flequillo, tenían un aire familiar. "Realmente, es la hermana de Lina", pensó.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Filia- y de ahora en adelante, que nadie chille, por favor, que mi niño está durmiendo.  
  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!!  
  
Un grito ahogado hizo que todos los presentes dieran un brinco, con los ojos como platos y el pelo erizado. A Filia le desconcentró tanto el chillido que de su zona lumbar afloró un indicio de su naturaleza de dragón, en forma de larguísima cola de color dorado, rematada por una punta en forma de triángulo, como la de una flecha, con un llamativo lazo de raso rosa atado.  
  
-¡¡MI LIBRERÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡MIS LIBROS DE AAAAARMAAAAAAS!! –chilló Giras.  
  
En efecto, media docena de lujosos volúmenes encuadernados en cuero rojizo con lomos rotulados con pan de oro, que quedaban más o menos a la altura justa del golpe que asestó Luna, aparecían con un corte transversal continuo y limpio, que se extendía hasta cortar uno de los tabiques de madera de la librería. El tajo fue tan brutal que los mitades de los libros estaban aún juntas, en su sitio; sólo ligeramente solapadas cada una con su correspondiente. La madera cortada no tenía el más mínimo astillamiento. La espada de Luna lo había cortado todo como si fuera mantequilla.  
  
-¡¡MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!! –del interior de la casa les llegó la voz llorosa de un niño.  
  
Si las miradas matasen, Giras hubiera caído asesinado por los ojos azules de Filia, que agarró al zorro por una de las orejas y le susurró, visiblemente irritada:  
  
-¡Histérico! ¿Ves? ¡Ya has despertado al niño!  
  
Acto seguido, la dragona se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el oscuro corredor quinqué en mano, haciendo retumbar el suelo con el sonido de sus pies descalzos, mascullando:  
  
-¡Ntch! ¡Qué locura, qué locura...! –para luego decir:- ¡Ya voy, mi tesooooro! ¡No pasa naaaadaaaa!  
  
Con un aura de luz rojiza que iba dibujando a tramos las estancias de la casa por donde iba pasando, Filia se adentró e la habitación del pequeño Var, que seguía reclamando la presencia de su madre adoptiva de forma estrepitosa en insistente.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí, mi cielo –musitó melosamente.  
  
La dragona depositó el quinqué en la mesita de noche y se agachó a coger en brazos a un niño de cabellos azulados, de unos tres años. Lo apretó contra su pecho y lo acunó dulcemente. El pequeño dejó de llorar y se limitó a sollozar de forma silenciosa, con un nudo en la garganta que le hacía hipar. La madre sonrió mientras movía suavemente, como un gato, su enorme cola dorada con un lazo rosa en la punta.  
  
-No pasa nada, mi niño. Mamá está aquí –susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente.  
  
Las lámparas de aceite que había a la entrada de la habitación, adosadas a las paredes, se encendieron solas. Filia dio un brinco cuando, ante sus ojos horrorizados, apareció una cara sonriente de ojos rasgados y entreabiertos con media melena.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~  
  
  
  
-¡Peeeero Zaaaanglus! ¿Cóoomo quieres que alquileeemos nuestro nidito de ammmoor de veraaano a la desconociiiida de esta mañaaana?  
  
Martina, la pomposa Monarca Soberana Absoluta del Muy Glorioso Reino de Zoanna, enfundada en un pomposo miriñaque en tonos dorados que hubiera hecho las delicias de las meninas de la corte de Felipe IV, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
-Martina, palomita... ya sabes que las arcas de palacio están en muy mal estado. Nuestro Real Contable de las Reales Haciendas ha estado haciendo números y, atendiendo a las ideas de nuestro Muy Leal Ministro de Economía y Hacienda, me ha sugerido que desamorticemos parte de nuestras tierras de realengo, y la Quinta es...  
  
Nada más terminar la frase, Zanglus, el antaño espadachín vagabundo metido ahora a Muy Glorioso Rey Consorte del Muy Glorioso Reino de Zoanna, recibió un recio (y regio) golpe en la cara, asestado por su muy regia (y recia, cuando se ponía a ello) esposa, Martina Zonnanmer Navratilova, con su nada leve abanico artesanal de áspero lienzo con varillas de madera. Al momento, la reina lo volvió a abrir para abanicar su bello rostro, pequeño, redondeado y ligeramente mofletudo, de forma rápida y nerviosa, agitando con el aire sus tirabuzones violáceos, que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Clavó en su marido sus penetrantes ojos grises, que resultaban aún más inquietantes debido a sus cejas, muy pronunciadas y ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo, que le daban una expresión severa aún cuando no pretendía serlo. La pomposa reina hablaba de una forma peculiar: su voz era aguda, engolada y ligeramente nasalizada; pero lo que la hacía más desagradable al oído era, sin duda, su extraña dicción, es decir, su forma de alargar algunas vocales a lo largo del discurso (algunas de las cuales, como la "o", pronunciaba más abiertas de lo normal), acompañada de chasquidos de lengua con el paladar a modo de pausas, sus erres rotundas y sus eses alveolares zumbadoras.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué estás dicieeendo?! ¡Ntch! ¡No me diiigas que te estás dejaaando influiiir por ese liberal degeneraaado!  
  
Zanglus se rehizo como pudo tras el abanicazo en la cara.  
  
-Princesita... Piensa que los gastos suntuarios de la Real Corte están desangrando el erario público. Creo que la propuesta del Muy Leal Ministro es más que razonable.  
  
-¿Gaaastos suntuaaarios? ¿Llamas gaaastos suntuaarios a dar una fiestecita de nada en palaaacio para celebrar que... –la reina se sonrojó, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y supiró- al fin lleeevo en mi vieeentre un heredeeero para Zoaaanna? –acto seguido, Martina recuperó la seriedad en el rostro- ¡Ntch! ¡Te estás dejando influiiir por esos valiiidos del tres al cuarto!  
  
-Querida... Tuvimos cuatrocientos invitados, y lo más barato del menú eran las huevas de merluza  
  
-¿Y qué paaasa? ¿Es que ni siendo la Rreeeina puedo darme un homenaaje?  
  
-Yo... Bueno, Martina, yo sólo pienso que no estaría de más que tuviéramos una fuente de ingresos extra. Piensa en el dinero que podríamos sacar de haciendas improductivas como la parcela de la Quinta Torresellada.  
  
Martina montó definitivamente en cólera.  
  
-¡¿Ves?! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ntch! ¡Ya estás hablaaando como ese miniiistro! ¡Mañana mismo lo ceso!  
  
-Pero, Martina, tesoro... ¿Sin el consentimiento de las Muy Nobles y Muy Leales Cortes Generales...?  
  
La reina, a quien empezaba ya a hinchársele una vena en su amplia frente, cerró su abanico y lanzó un simbólico golpe al aire con él, de izquierda a derecha, con gran violencia. Haciendo resonar su agudísima voz en medio palacio (hágase cargo, lector, de las horas que eran), bramó:  
  
-¡¡QUE SE PUUUDRAN ESOS POPULISTAS!! ¡¡YO SOY LA RREEEIIINA, Y MI VOLUNTAD ES LEY!! ¡¡MI PODER EMAAANA DEL PODEROOOSSO ZOOOMERTETH: ES INCUESTIONAAABLE!!  
  
Zanglus empezaba a dar signos más que evidentes de inquietud, o más bien de terror. Con la voz temblorosa, argumentó:  
  
-Ma... Martina, corazón... Piensa en que es la buena voluntad y el bien del Reino de Zoanna lo que mueve a nuestro Ministro de Economía y Hacienda.  
  
-¡¡Y UN CUEEERRNO!! ¡Lo que quieeere ese julandrón es hacerle la rreforma agraaaria por el mooorro a su amiguiito, el Muy Leaaal Ministro de Agricultuuura! ¡Ntch! Si está claaaro que los que se acueeestan en el miismo colchón, se levaaantan con la miiisma opinión.  
  
Zanglus, aún sudoroso pero con visos de empezar a calmarse, replicó, con ese tacto que, por la cuenta que le traía, usaba siempre con su real esposa:  
  
-Sigo creyendo que un poco más de dinero en nuestras reales arcas no vendría nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que esperamos un hijo.  
  
Martina puso los brazos en jarra y, desafiante, se plantó ante su marido con las piernas algo separadas.  
  
-¿Y cuáaanto es un poco más? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Cuáaanto está dispuesta a pagaar esa taaal...?  
  
-Mullam Teizalles –añadió Zanglus-.  
  
-Bueeno, -contestó la reina de Zoanna- como se llame: ¿cuáanto pretende pagaaarnos? Más vaaale que sea muucho.  
  
-Veinte millones de monedas de oro. Al contado. Por una semana. Plazo prorrogable por otros diez millones. Ya ha hecho depósito de un anticipo de cinco millones. Los otros quince los cobraremos si cerramos el trato. Es razonable, ¿no?  
  
La pomposa reina de Zoanna dio un brinco hacia atrás de la impresión que le causó la sola idea de ver en sus arcas de caudales semejante suma. Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad sólo de pensar en la cantidad de preciosos vestidos de premamá que podría comprarse con eso. ¡Y sólo ocuparía la Quinta Torresellada y su hacienda por una semana! Martina, con su rostro de infinita felicidad (sonrisa amplia, ojos húmedos, brillantes y de un tamaño muy superior al habitual) juntó primorosamente sus manos justo debajo de su mentón, con los dedos entrelazados, mientras su estampa se veía poco a poco enmarcada en un fondo algo difuso de delicadas rosas rojas (variedad american beauty, posiblemente).  
  
-¡Eeessa mujeeer es nueestra benefactooora! –afirmó Martina, entusiasmada.  
  
De pronto, Zanglus, al ver que al fin tenía a su regia consorte donde quería, pareció crecerse.  
  
-Mañana volverá a venir, para ver si le confirmamos que le alquilamos la Quinta y su hacienda. Yo hablé con ella, pero no quise hacer tratos definitivamente con ella sin tu consentimiento, mi princesita.  
  
-¡¡OOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!! –la reina Martina no cabía en sí de gozo, y se abalanzó melosa al cuello de su esposo- ¡¡Te quieeeeerooooo!! ¡Pues claaaro que doooy mi consentimieeento! ¡Faltaríiia máas! Dile a esa respetaaable señora que pueede contaar con nuestra casiiita de caaampo cuando guuuste.  
  
Zanglus se separó de Martina e hizo una reverencia:  
  
-Se hará tu voluntad, mi reina y señora.  
  
-¡¡Oooooyyy!! ¡Me encaaanta cuando te pooones galaaante! –respondió la reina, tapándose, coqueta ella, parcialmente el rostro con su abanico abierto.  
  
Zanglus sonrió tras su reverencia, de forma que sus dientes emitieron un destello. Martina cerró el abanico y relajó un poco el rostro para preguntar:  
  
-¿Cóoomo es posiiible que essa mujer pueda pagar taaanto dineeero?  
  
Zanglus, temiendo que las dudas de la reina pudieran dar al traste con tan ventajosa transacción, contestó, con reflejos felinos:  
  
-Parece ser que es la manager del clan de trovadores Greensleeves de Saillun. Una mujer rica, corazoncito mío. –el rey consorte se hurgó en uno de los reales bolsillos de su real jubón- Aquí está su tarjeta.  
  
Zanglus extendió la tarjeta a su amada reina, quien la tomo tal como si le pudiera quemar los dedos. Martina Zoannanmer pudo ver en aquel rectángulo de papel estucado mate de 120g/m2:  
  
  
  
Mullam Teizalles  
  
Managing y Contratación de Juglares  
  
TLF/FAX: 98-95526548923  
  
mullam.teizalles@helter-skelter.com  
  
  
  
La reina Martina, lejos de tranquilizarse, pareció algo más desconfiada:  
  
-Za... Zaaangluss... ¿Qué claaase de letras son eeestas? ¡Ntch! No entieendo naada.  
  
El rey Zanglus respondió en tono neutro, sin dar mayor importancia a sus palabras, como quien habla del tiempo:  
  
-¡Ah, sí! La señorita Teizalles me dijo que eran caracteres de una misteriosa lengua, La Lengua de los Artistas, para impedir que los no iniciados en las artes puedieran saber datos sobre ella. Estos millonarios son tan excéntricos...  
  
Martina le devolvió la tarjeta a su marido con rostro de zozobra y el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Aaaayyy... Zaaangluss... No ssé... Creo que deberíííamos pedirle rrefereeencias. O investigaaarla un pooco.  
  
El ex-espadachín, con un gesto de suficiencia, miró para otro lado mientras agitaba su mano arriba y abajo junto a su rostro con el brazo alzado y quieto, en un gesto amanerado:  
  
-¡Detalles...! Estamos hablando de dinero contante y sonante. Y en cantidad. ¿A quién le importa de quién o de dónde venga? Lo nuestro es la política, ¿no, pichoncito?  
  
-Vale, sí, dineeero... –Martina parecía pensativa- Pero... ¿qué le pueeede interesar taaanto de la Quiiinta Torresellaada?  
  
-Dice que quiere estar unos días viviendo allí y, si le gusta el sitio, acondicionaría la Quinta para concentrar allí al clan de los Greensleeves, que son sus nuevos representados, para que se inspiren rodeados de naturaleza y piedras viejas; de ahí que me propusiera que el contrato de arrendamiento fuera prorrogable. Estos artistas son tan excéntricos...  
  
-Bueeeno... –Martina comenzó a mesarse el mentón- Espeeero que a los juglaaares de marras esos no les dé por curioseaaar en la Toorre Sellaada. Si mis anceeestros la cerrraaaron a cal y canto, por algo seríiia.  
  
-¡Nah! –contestó despectivo Zanglus- No creo que a esos niñatos de mantequitas blandas les dé por acercarse a un sitio tan lóbrego.  
  
-¡¡Ooooyyy!! –Martina estaba de nuevo entusiasmada con su esposo- ¡Tú sí que eeres un hooombre!  
  
La reina se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su consorte, quien la tomó en brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El rubor en las mejillas de Martina delataba que...  
  
-Demuéeestrame lo hooombre que eres antes de que mañaaana esa comosellaaame firme el contraaato –susurró.  
  
-Por supuesto, ricitos. –contestó Zanglus, mientras, cuidadosamente, iba desabrochando el primer botón del vestido de Martina.  
  
  
  
~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~~0~0~0~ 


	6. El Reemplazo Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
  
  
El grito de Filia ante semejante aparición fue mayúsculo. Sus efectos en el sueño y en el estado de nervios de los vecinos de la plaza resultaron tan devastadores como lo podrían haber sido los de la risa de Naga. Incluso el propio Xellos quedó impresionado ante la capacidad pulmonar de la dragona.  
  
-Tranquila, Filia, que nunca me he comido a nadie. -dijo el demonio con su eterna sonrisa y su tono cantarín y burlón.  
  
-¿Qué... ? ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? -inquirió Filia horrorizada, mientras instintivamente estrechaba contra su cuerpo al pequeño Var.  
  
Otro grito irrumpió en la escena:   
  
-¡¡FIIILIIIAAAAAAAA!!   
  
Xellos giró la cabeza para ver a una mujer alta, morena y con flequillo de perro pastor espada en ristre cubriendo la puerta de la habitación. Justo detrás estaba otra chica morena, más pequeña de estatura y más joven, de ojos azules y tez blanquecina, que le miraba con gesto de sorpresa y el cuerpo crispado. El diablo no tardó en reconocerla.  
  
-¡Huy! Pero si es la pequeña Amelia... casi tan pequeña como siempre. Pero a ti... -se dirigió a Luna- A ti no te conozco. Oye, Filia, ¿quién es esta belleza?  
  
Luna notaba que aquel desconocido que de pronto había irrumpido en casa de Giras emanaba una cantidad enorme de energía negativa, pero había otro aspecto de aquel joven con el pelo cortado a lo paje que le llamaba la atención sobremanera: su asombroso (casi epatante) parecido con su padre (y, por ende, con ella misma).  
  
-¿Quién coño eres?  
  
-Se... señorita Invers... -intervino Amelia- Es... un viejo conocido.  
  
Xellos puso cara de muy ofendidísimo y asaz dolido:  
  
-¿"Conocido"? ¿Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas experiencias compartidas, para que me llames "conocido"? ¡Venga ya, Amelia! ¿Es que ya no somos amigos? ¿Se te ha subido la sangre azul a la cabeza? ¿Por qué no me presentas a esa chica que tienes delante, espada en ristre? Parece buena gente.  
  
Pronto se agolparon tras la puerta Giras, Noel y Naga , quienes, alertados por los gritos, llegaron corriendo de forma atropellada por el angosto y oscuro pasillo, rompiendo un par de piezas de lujosa porcelana a su paso. Se quedaron en una segunda fila (por detrás de las aún inmóviles Amelia y Luna), contemplando el espectáculo con asombro.  
  
-¡Vaya! -dijo Xellos al oír llegar a los nuevos espectadores- Qué bueno que se una más gente a la fiesta. Ya que vamos a tener una reunión, ¿por qué no vamos al salón? Al menos, allí habrá más sitio.  
  
Luna tomó cartas en el asunto y subió la guardia, sosteniendo la espada fuertemente con ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas, con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo. Con voz serena, casi apática, y la cara muy seria, parcialmente velada por su flequillo, advirtió:  
  
-No sé quién eres ni de dónde sales, y maldito lo que me importa. Sólo te ruego que abandones esta casa.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado con él -exclamó Filia-: este bastardo estuvo a punto de exterminar a mi especie él solo!  
  
-E... en eso tiene razón, señorita Invers. -añadió Amelia.  
  
Xellos se mesón el mentón, divertido:  
  
-Así que te llamas Invers. ¿Luna Invers, quizá? Si de veras eres ella, supongo que sabrás quién soy yo.  
  
Sin bajar la guardia, Luna sonrió a media boca:  
  
-Hum... Interesante. Así que tú eres Xellos. ¿Es esta la forma que sueles tomar? No tienes mal gusto. Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.  
  
Naga lanzó al demonio una mirada de soslayo, con aires de suficiencia:  
  
-La verdad es que no está mal. Si llevara menos ropa...  
  
-Lo mismo digo -contestó Xellos con su sonrisa inalterable-. Nunca había estado con tantas chicas guapas en una misma noche. Y el Caballero de Ceiphied entre ellas. Es todo un honor. Por cierto, Luna... ¿Puedo llamarte Luna? Bueno... Hay algo que deberías saber acerca de tu hermana...  
  
Amelia, señalando con su índice justiciero, se adelantó un poco respecto a Luna y clamó, apretando los dientes de rabia:  
  
-Como le hayas hecho algún daño a Lina, no habrá agujero en este mundo ni en el otro en el que puedas esconderte.  
  
Luna volvió a su rostro serio y a su voz aséptica:  
  
-Alteza, conteneos. Eso es precisamente lo que les fortalece. - luego se dirigió a Xellos- ¿Ahora le haces de correveidile a tu señora, Xellos? ¿Y acostumbras a irrumpir en las casa de la gente y a molestar a los niños?  
  
El demonio se acercó a Luna con aire tranquilo, sin dar muestras de que su espada le inquietase:  
  
-Bueno... Lo de molestar a Vargarv...  
  
-¡¡Es "Var", pedazo de mierda!! -interrumpió Filia con la cara desencajada por el odio, al borde de la histeria- ¡¡"Var"!! ¡¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia!! ¡¡Y fuera de esta casa!! ¡¡Largo!! ¡¿Me oyes, hijo de puta?! ¡¡Largo!!  
  
Ante tan tensa situación, el pequeño Var rompió a llorar de nuevo. En ese momento, los ojos de Filia, inyectados en sangre, parecía que se iban a salir de las órbitas. Su cola dorada de dragón se puso tan tensa que daba la sensación de que podría apuntalar el techo. El lazo rosa en su punta se agitaba como el banderín de auto de choque.  
  
-Filia, por favor, cálmate -dijo Luna en un tono neutro, para luego dirigirse de igual manera a Xellos-. ¿Qué tienes que decirme de mi hermana? Suéltalo y piérdete. No tengo toda la noche.  
  
-Digamos que podría estar metida en problemas muy gordos dentro de poco.  
  
Luna suspiró:  
  
-Cuéntame: ¿a qué clase de problemas te refieres?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho: muy gordos. -contestó el Sacerdote de las Bestias casi riéndose.  
  
Naga se adelantó e intervino:  
  
-¡Eh, Luna! ¿Por qué no le rebanas el gaznate y nos largamos a buscar a Lina?  
  
Xellos no pudo por menos que responder, dado que aquella pregunta no iba dirigida a él:  
  
-Porque Luna es una chica lista y sabe que ya me ha dado tiempo a contactar con su hermana. -luego miró a Luna mientras su sonrisa iba siendo más y más amplia- ¿Verdad?  
  
Por un breve instante, Luna apretó los dientes y sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo, como una serpiente fría y áspera. Xellos mostró su mirada abriendo sus ojos color amatista. Luna podía ver en ellos que el espíritu se regocijaba en su efímera muestra de debilidad. Por eso mismo, el Caballero de Ceiphied se recompuso para decir:  
  
-Pero tú también eres un chico listo y me vas a decir dónde está.   
  
Xellos rió y respondió:  
  
-Hablas como si no quisiera decírtelo. ¿A qué he venido aquí entonces?  
  
-Estupendo -respondió Luna-. Me dices dónde está y qué es lo que pasa con ella. Luego te largas y todos tan felices.  
  
Xellos hurgó un momento bajo su jubón y sacó un reloj dorado de bolsillo. Abrió la tapa de la esfera, la miró, luego dedicó una de sus sonrisas a la concurrencia y dijo:  
  
-Lina está en algún lugar del reino de Saillun. Y está empezando a tener problemas serios. Se me hace tarde, así que no puedo entrar en detalles. Echad mano de vuestros oráculos, que para algo están. Hasta otra.  
  
-Tú no vas a ninguna parte sin antes contarme un par de cosas. -interrumpió Luna con el tono seco e inexpresivo que llevaba usando con Xellos desde que apareció y con los músculos tensos, como dispuestos a entrar en combate.  
  
El cuerpo de Xellos se fue poco a poco retorciendo como una columna salomónica mientras se iba poco a poco convirtiendo en una formación de denso humo negro como la pez. Noel atribuyó semejante visión a los efectos de la ingente cantidad de sustancias extrañas que recorrían sus venas y que ya casi venían a sustituir a la sangre.  
  
-¿Me lo vas a impedir tú, Luna Invers? -desafió el demonio.  
  
La respuesta de Luna no se hizo esperar y, de forma casi mecánica, como si de un autómata se tratase, avanzó hacia la nube de humo negro, espada en alto, gritando:  
  
-¡¡Filia, apártate!!  
  
La dragona se hizo a un lado con Var en brazos y corrió como pudo, procurando no tropezarse con nada, donde estaba Amelia, que prefirió también despejarle el terreno a Luna y ver discretamente los toros desde la barrera (o desde la puerta de la habitación) para evitar males mayores. Naga se quedó porque seguía buscando una ocasión para meterse en una buena pelea esa noche, y Noel, porque seguía tan fascinado con la visión de Xellos en su forma real que no podía ni moverse. A lo mejor al joven aquella imagen le evocaba el denso humo de los canutos, o puede que Xellos de pronto le pareciera un inmenso "chino" de heroína. Sea como fuere, oportunidades así no se desperdician, así que decidió quedarse.  
  
Entre maldiciones que hubieran hecho ruborizarse a un camionero, Giras acompañó a la puerta de la habitación a la princesa de Saillun y a su jefa. No se fue más lejos para vigilar que no destrozasen demasiado su casa. Estaba dispuesto a echar mano de sus bien cebadas pistolas, si fuera necesario.  
  
Luna asestó un violento golpe en vertical de arriba a abajo a la nube, la cual, para evitar daños, se dividió en dos ella sola una fracción de segundo antes de que la espada del Caballero de Ceiphied lo hiciera. Las dos mitades de Xellos rodearon a Luna por ambos flancos para confluir y fundirse de nuevo justo a su espalda, en el mismo punto donde se encontraba Noel. El joven, que se vio de pronto atrapado en un remolino de materia negra, se puso a hacer movimientos espasmódicos con los brazos en cruz, las piernas separadas y el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia atrás, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y babeaba como un perro rabioso. Ningún síndrome de abstinencia y casi ningún mal "trip" le habían acarreado una reacción sistémica tan virulenta. El pobre hombre debía de estar sufriendo de verdad. Amelia, al ver la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo ante sus ojos, entró de nuevo en la habitación, para señalar de nuevo con el dedo y exclamar:  
  
-¡Suéltalo, Xellos! ¡Ese pobre muchacho no te ha hecho nada!  
  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Amelia? ¿Cantarme algo? -contestó el demonio, burlón.  
  
La princesa de Saillun apretó los dientes mientras adelantaba el pie izquierdo y extendía su brazo derecho hacia atrás, como un lanzador de jabalina. Pero la forma esferoidal que crecía en su mano derecha no era una lanza sino...  
  
-"Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan por toda la eternidad;   
  
llama azul que nunca se apaga..."  
  
-Ese hechizo... ¡La-Tilt! -susurró Naga, que observaba con el rabillo del ojo a su hermana pequeña mientras con el otro no perdía de vista a Noel, quien estaba justo delante de ella, encarando a Luna.  
  
Luna, que veía justo delante de ella a Noel, aún convulsionándose, envainó la espada y tomó ejemplo de la joven princesa, a la que vio aparecer justo detrás de Noel y Xellos. Mientras, sin necesidad de recitar el mantra, el La-Tilt crecía también en su mano derecha, Luna giró sus ojos a su derecha para encontrarse con los de Naga y dijo:  
  
-A buen seguro vos también domináis este hechizo, ¿no, princesa Gracia?  
  
-"Apelo al poder que duerme dentro de mi alma..." -la aludida hizo un inciso, muy seria:- Por esta vez dejaré que me llames así.  
  
Xellos se vio de pronto en una situación bastante comprometida. Lo de jugar al ratón y al gato con Luna Invers a lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea. También reparó en que con lo de tomar a Noel como rehén no se había cubierto de gloria, precisamente. Un fuego cruzado de La-Tilt podría reducirlo a la nada en un instante, sin apenas daños significativos en el cuerpo o el espíritu de su rehén, que, a fin de cuentas, era humano, o algo parecido, al menos. El caso es que era el que le pillaba más a mano en ese momento, y que tenía mucha prisa por largarse de allí y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso sin que él tuviera que intervenir en ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y ahora que tenía a Amelia a la espalda (por así decirlo), a Naga por el flanco izquierdo y a Luna en frente, todas ellas cargando un La-Tilt, sí que se podía decir que, en efecto, tenía mucha prisa por abandonar esa habitación. Aunque fuera por una indigna ventana. Como esa que tenía justo a su derecha, entreabierta. A la ocasión la pintan calva, dicen. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, Xellos, aún hecho un cono de densa bruma negra, estiró su etéreo ser hacia la derecha (la suya y la de Noel) en forma de arco, y fue filtrándose por la rendija de la ventana mientras iba desenroscándose del cuerpo tembloroso de Noel, que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto en cuanto el espíritu maligno hubo abandonado la sala. Amelia se arrodilló ante él y le tocó la frente, helada y sudorosa, con cara de preocupación.   
  
-¿Estará bien?  
  
Luna también se acercó a él y le apretó ligeramente le cuello, justo por debajo de la mandíbula inferior. Esperó así unos segundos y dijo:  
  
-Está vivo, que no es poco. Es más: parece que su corazón late a un ritmo normal.  
  
Naga rió de forma estrepitosa, como sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo:  
  
-¡¡HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!! Menos mal. Ya pensaba yo que Don Sonrisas me había echado a perder la tesis doctoral.  
  
Amelia señaló con el dedo a su hermana mayor:  
  
-¡Gra... Naga! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?!  
  
-¿... irresistiblemente bella? -interrumpió la hechicera negra, con sorna, mientras echaba hacia atrás su larga melena negra con un golpe de mano.  
  
-Dejad de gritar. Bastante asustado está ya Var.   
  
Las tres se giraron hacia Filia, que acababa de entrar de nuevo en la habitación. De su mano estaba el pequeño Var, que se frotaba con el dorso de su mano libre uno de sus grandes ojos, en un síntoma evidente de sueño y con una adorable cara de fastidio infantil. Aquella visión hizo que Naga reaccionase de una forma poco normal en ella. La enorme bruja se puso en cuclillas delante del niño-dragón y le acarició la cabeza, diciendo con voz suave:  
  
-Te hemos despertado antes con tanto jaleo, ¿verdad? -luego cogió al niño en brazos y pensó- (¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar alguien por un niño con alas? Es muy mono.  
  
De pronto, Naga vio cómo el semblante de Var cambiaba. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de evidente enfado.  
  
-Te aconsejo que no te tomes tantas confianzas con él -advirtió Filia en un tono de desagrado.  
  
-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Naga, para luego dirigirse a Var, con una sonrisa melosa- ¿Es que no te gusta la bellísima y maravillosa tía Naga, pequeñajo?  
  
El mortal hacia atrás que hizo el pequeño dragón para liberarse de los brazos de aquella inquietante desconocida dejó a los presentes absolutamente anonadados, pero no menos efectista fue el ver a Naga salir despedida en dirección opuesta, como si algo hubiese estallado de pronto en sus manos, y estrellarse contra la pared, haciendo vibrar toda la habitación con el impacto.  
  
-Es evidente que no le caes bien. -respondió Filia, con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
La Serpiente Blanca cayó sentada al suelo, jadeando y con la cara desencajada por el dolor.  
  
-Maldito renacuajo... ¿cómo es posible?  
  
Luna intervino para dar una explicación:  
  
-Var no es un niño normal. Es un dragón antiguo. Particularmente fuerte, además. Prueba de ello es lo que te acaba de hacer. También el hecho de que le sea tan fácil mantener una apariencia humana a pesar de ser tan joven.  
  
Naga, aún perpleja, se levantó del suelo tambaleándose y maldiciendo:  
  
-¡Jo... joder! ¿Y por qué puñetas no se mantiene con su forma de dragón?  
  
La enorme hechicera se percató de que Var la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la nariza arrugada y la boca torcida. Amelia se tapó la boca para que su hermana no viera que estaba conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Esta vez fue Filia la que contestó:  
  
-Imitación, supongo. La mayor parte del tiempo que estoy con él lo paso bajo esta falsa forma con que me ves ahora, así que él hace lo mismo. Todos usamos a nuestros padres como modelo de conducta cuando somos pequeños.  
  
-Excelente clase de psicología, chica con cola. -dicho esto, Naga miró a Filia con una sonrisa cínica- No sabía que aún quedaran dragones antiguos por ahí. Creía que esos genocidas de los dragones dorados se los habían pasado por la piedra a todos. ¿A cuántos te cargaste tú, madre amantísima? ¿O crees que no me he fijado en tu bonita cola?  
  
Filia volvió a echar mano de su lucero del alba, con la cola erizada.  
  
-¡Se acabó! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!  
  
Amelia se interpuso, con los brazos en cruz y mirando a la dragona:  
  
-¡Filia, por favor! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Sólo quiere provocarte! -luego se giró rápidamente hacia su hermana- ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a hablar así! ¡Tú no conoces a Filia!  
  
-¡HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! Conozco la historia, y para mí eso es más que suficiente.  
  
El pequeño Var anduvo lentamente hacia su madre y se abrazó a ella. Luego alzó la vista, buscando los ojos de su madre, a los que encontró enrojecidos. El joven dragón sonrió. "Qué sabrá ella, ¿verdad?", venía a decir aquella sonrisa. Filia relajó su gesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo adoptivo. Luego volvió a guardar la maza bajo su camisón y se dirigió a Naga, en un tono pausado, con un aire de tristeza:  
  
-Debes de vivir muy feliz, en un mundo donde es tan fácil ubicar a los buenos y a los malos y donde todo es tan fácil de entender.  
  
Y probablemente aquellas palabras tuvieron en Naga el efecto deseado, ya que se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Aún así, la orgullosa bruja no se privó de decir la última palabra. O más bien de fingir que podía decir una última palabra que, para qué engañarnos, ya estaba dicha:  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras de mí, lagartija. Pero no pretendas darme lecciones de nada. No me caen bien los fanáticos, ni los salvavidas, ni los salvapatrias que se creen que tienen a la Verdad sentadita en su hombro.  
  
Luna se agachó ante Noel y, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, volvió a centrar el interés de sus accidentales compañeras de vigilia en el tema que les había reunido en casa del zorro:  
  
-Bueno... Ayudadme a llevar a este hombre al salón e intentemos localizar a Lina con nuestros oráculos.  
  
-Espero que no importe que me falte uno de mis amuletos Chalzen. -dijo Amelia mientras ayudaba a levantar a Noel y pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro.  
  
Todos abandonaron la habitación excepto Filia, que se quedó para acostar a Var. Una vez en el salón, Luna y Amelia se encargaron de acostar a Noel en el sofá, mientras los demás tomaban asiento en sillas que ellos mismos dispusieron alrededor de la mesa camilla, constituyendo un "petit comitée" al que el Caballero de Ceiphied se unió en cuanto comprobó que Noel estaba recuperando el color en la cara y que había dejado de sudar. Giras abrió la sesión maldiciendo en voz baja la hora en que dejó entrar en su casa "a estos impresentables". Luna intervino:  
  
-Mi oráculo sí está completo. Es la espada misma. Lo que no sé es si será suficiente para rastrear a Lina yo sola. Tendréis que ayudarme Filia y vos, Alteza.  
  
Filia intervino según tomaba un taburete y lo plantaba junto a Giras para sentarse en él a la mesa:  
  
-Yo no sé cómo. Mi gema de sacerdotisa del Dios Dragón de Fuego se la entregué al Gran Anciano cuando presenté mi dimisión. Y el de Amelia...  
  
-Es verdad, Alteza, -a Luna le picaba la curiosidad - ¿qué fue del otro amuleto Chalzen?  
  
Amelia dio un respingo, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, y llevándose ambas manos ante la boca, nerviosa, balbuceó:  
  
-¡Ah! Esto... Bueno... Yo...  
  
-Está bien. -interrumpió Luna- Supongo que si todas arrimamos el hombro no nos será demasiado difícil dar con Lina.   
  
-Lo que no sé es hasta qué punto será verdad lo que decía aquel demonio. -dijo Naga, extrañamente reflexiva.   
  
-De ese detritus infecto te puedes esperar cualquier cosa menos una verdad. -espetó Filia con los brazos cruzados, la boca torcida y la nariz arrugada.  
  
-Y, conociendo a los demonios, el hecho de que dijera la verdad -intervino Luna- no sería demasiado halagüeño.  
  
-Es verdad. ¿Y si Xellos está preparando alguna especie de trampa? -preguntó Amelia preocupada.  
  
-¿"Alguna especie de"? ¡¡HAAAAAA, HA-UNGF!!  
  
Naga se vio de nuevo con la maza de Filia en la boca.  
  
-¿Qué te he dicho yo acerca de despertar a Var?  
  
Naga se la sacó como pudo y, sin perder la sonrisa, continuó:  
  
-Amelia, por favor: si lo que Luna dice sobre lo de que los demonios podrían ir detrás de su hermana es verdad, está claro que ese tío lo que quiere es hacernos una cama de cuatro por cuatro, con banderilleros y picadores.  
  
-En cualquier caso es igual -dijo Luna-: tenemos que ir a buscar a Lina y tenerla bien vigilada. Lo demás no importa.  
  
Noel comenzó a cantar en voz baja:  
  
-I know the roads down which your life will driiiive /  
  
I find the key that lets you slip insiiiide...  
  
-Entonces... es posible que vayamos de cabeza a la boca del lobo. -volvió a reflexionar Naga.  
  
-Sí. -confirmó Luna- Pero no tenemos más opción. Es eso o esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y puede que para entonces sea tarde para arreglarlo.  
  
-Yo no estoy segura de querer comprobar qué es "lo que tenga que pasar" -Amelia se dirigió a Luna, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y ponía un pie sobre la mesa y los brazos en jarra-. Además, ya le he dicho que, si es por Lina, no me importa exponerme a lo que sea.  
  
-Esto... Amelia, tesoro... ¿hace falta que me manches el tapete? -repuso Filia, visiblemente molesta.  
  
La joven princesa volvió a sentarse tan bruscamente como se había levantado y se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.   
  
-¡Je, je...! Lo siento, Filia. Es un tic de mis años mozos.  
  
De pronto, una voz temblorosa interrumpió la reunión:  
  
-He... Her... gest Ridge.  
  
Todos miraron hacia el lugar desde donde se suponía había sido regurgitada aquella voz, para comprobar que Noel estaba allí, sentado y con una mirada que parecía fija en el grupo de alrededor de la mesa, pero que en realidad estaba perdida en un punto indeterminado del salón.  
  
-¿Cómo has dicho, Noel? -preguntó Naga, extrañada.  
  
-Hergest Ridge. -respondió Noel, con el tono de quien dice una verdad de Perogrullo.  
  
Luna se levantó y se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Mentalmente, el caballero de Ceiphied le colocó una lámpara enfocándole directamente a la cara y prosiguió el interrogatorio:  
  
-Y dime, chico, ¿qué demonios es eso de Hergest Ridge?  
  
Tras una pausa que denotaba el titánico esfuerzo que debió hacer el muchacho para coordinar las acciones de rascarse la nuca y pensar, respondió:  
  
-Es un disco de Mike Oldfield. Pero el tío del bastón me dijo que una tía llamada Lina estaba allí. A lo mejor colaboró en el disco, la tal Lina.  
  
Luna agarró fuertemente la cara de Noel por la mandíbula inferior con una mano y replicó:  
  
-¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Te advierto que he tenido una noche muy movidita, y que mi paciencia está empezando a agotarse.  
  
Los argumentos que esgrimió Noel en su defensa no dieron a nadie ninguna duda...  
  
-¿Eeeeh?  
  
... de su profunda oligofrenia.  
  
Filia fue también a sentarse junto a Noel en el sofá. Le cogió del hombro y le dijo en un tono de voz que daba apariencia de complicidad:  
  
-Mira, chico: yo que tú no le haría enfadar. Ya has visto lo agresiva que se pone Luna cuando se enfada. Y más, cuando tiene esa espada a mano. Así que sé bueno y dinos qué es eso de Hergest Ridge.  
  
-Es una aldea que hay en el reino de Saillun, a unas dos jornadas a caballo de la Capital. Sé bien cómo llegar.  
  
La respuesta no vino de Noel, evidentemente, sino de Amelia.   
  
-¿Estáis segura, Alteza? –preguntó Luna.  
  
-Sí. Conozco bien mi país. Es mi trabajo. Sólo tenéis que darme tiempo para que avise a mi séquito de que tengo que volver a Saillun. Lo que no sé es qué me inventaré para suspender la visita oficial.   
  
-Pero va a ser un viaje muy largo desde aquí. -añadió Naga- Y más aún, si vamos a pie. Vamos a necesitar... Todos sabéis montar a caballo, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Quién ha hablado aquí de caballos, rica? –intervino Filia- Yo misma puedo llevaros allí en unas horas. Si salimos ahora mismo, a primera hora de la mañana ya estaremos.  
  
-¿Seguro que podrás, jefa? –preguntó Giras preocupado- No has dormido casi nada esta noche. Estarás cansada...  
  
-No te preocupes, Giras. Será como un paseo para mí. Además, hace ya mucho que estoy desvelada.  
  
-¿Otro viaje en Filia? ¡Ji, ji, ji...!Esto va a ser divertido. –dijo Amelia con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
La dragona se giró hacia la princesa con la cola erguida y tensa.  
  
-Te lo advierto, Amelia: no pienso tolerar ni una bromita cuando estemos en vuelo, ¿de acuerdo? Bastante me cabrea ya el hecho de saber que no voy a dormir hasta mañana, por lo menos.  
  
-¿Seguro que suspenderéis la visita oficial? –inquirió Luna para calmar la situación.  
  
-Si es por Lina, sí. –la princesa cruzó los brazos y dibujó en su cara una sonrisa que casi podría calificarse como malévola- Además, era sólo para unas conversaciones acerca de algunos puntos poco claros del acuerdo comercial entre Saillun y Zefielia. Mucha pompa y boato, pero nada que comprometa nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Mandaré mi séquito a la Capital con un mensaje para nuestro Ministro de Hacienda, invitándole amablemente a que venga él aquí por mí el mes que viene. Va siendo hora de que ese pazguato se gane el sueldo.  
  
-¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitaríais para eso, Alteza?  
  
-Teniendo en cuenta que hay prisa, calculo que en una hora o poco más lo tendré todo atado y bien atado.  
  
-(Qué mal ha sonado esa frase) –pensó Giras.  
  
-¿De verdad piensas cancelar por las buenas una visita oficial, por banal que sea? ¿No te preocupa la imagen de tu reino? –regañó Naga a su hermana pequeña.  
  
-Sólo la postergaré un mes. Creo que lo que tenemos entre manos es mucho más importante que ese acuerdo comercial. –replicó Amelia, visiblemente molesta.  
  
-Pero hace años que ese acuerdo pasa por un mal momento, debido a las prácticas monopolísticas de los vinateros del Zefielia, y no es que me importe tu reino ni los vinateros de los cojones, pero tú sí, y tu deber...  
  
-Sé cuál es mi deber, Gra... Naga: ser una buena reina en el futuro. Y una buena reina no deja que lo urgente le haga olvidar lo importante. –el tono de voz de Amelia se agriaba por momentos  
  
-¡Pero si eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo! –clamó Naga- ¿Qué es lo que va a pensar de esto pad... el príncipe Filionel? ¿Qué clase de representación diplomática es la que estás llevando a cabo?  
  
Noel, Filia, Giras y Luna, que llevaban ya un rato pendientes de la discusión con los ojos como platos, sin nariz y con una enorme gota de sudor a un lado de la cabeza, mientras cuervos y pulpos revoloteaban a su alrededor, vieron que los grandes ojos azules de Amelia estaban empezando a enrojecerse y a humedecerse, mientras le hacía un reproche a su hermana mayor:  
  
-Pues si tanto te preocupan de pronto las labores de representación diplomática, ¿por qué no dejas de huir como un conejo y vas a la Capital a sustituirme como heredera al trono?  
  
Naga dio un respingo, respiró hondo y luego miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza:  
  
-Vete a tomar por el culo. –susurró.  
  
Y la enorme hechicera negra, con la vista aún en el suelo para evitar que nadie, y menos su hermana, le viese la cara, abandonó el salón y tomó la puerta del portal, quién sabe si para salir a la calle. La joven princesa agachó la cabeza, visiblemente arrepentida de la dureza de sus palabras.  
  
-Está bien, Alteza, no os sintáis culpable. Yo también le hubiera dicho lo mismo en vuestro lugar. –intervino Luna.  
  
Filia también acudió a ella, le acarició el pelo e intentó reconfortarla:   
  
-No le hagas caso a esa idiota, cariño. Es sólo una bocazas.  
  
Luna volvió a intentar hacer que los demás se centraran:  
  
-Volviendo al tema, Filia, ¿cuándo estarías dispuesta para partir?  
  
-Cuando lo estéis los demás. –la dragona miró a Giras- Cuida de Var mientras yo no esté, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
  
-Ya... Ya sabes que no me importa lo más mínimo cuidar del amo Var, jefa.  
  
-Eres un cielo, Giras. –dijo Filia con voz dulce y con una amplia sonrisa que hicieron que el hombre-zorro no supiera dónde mirar.  
  
Luna entonces concluyó:  
  
-Muy bien, que los que quieran venir, que pasen por casa para recoger todo cuanto necesiten para un viaje o para avisar a quien sea de que mañana no comerán en casa. En una hora, todos aquí otra vez. ¿Alteza, os importaría ir a decírselo a Naga? Yo me quedaré aquí. Yo tengo que echarle un ojo a Noel, para asegurarme de que la posesión de Xellos no le ha afectado demasiado. Además, quizá queráis hablar con ella.  
  
-Bueno... yo... De acuerdo. Bajaré a decírselo. –contestó la princesa de Saillun, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
  
-Filia, Giras, dejadnos un momento a solas, para que esté más... relajado. –dijo el Caballero de Ceiphied.  
  
-De acuerdo, señorita Invers –contestó el hombre-zorro-, pero no desenvainéis de nuevo la espada, por favor.  
  
Filia miró a Luna de reojo, enarcando una ceja y dijo:  
  
-¿Que te deje sola con ese? Vale, vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Y ya me explicarás quién diantre se supone que es esa tal Naga. Si es que no es quien yo creo que es, claro.  
  
Una vez todos los posibles testigos salieron de escena, Luna invitó a Noel a sentarse. Ella se quedó de pie y, tras desoír el ruego de giras, comenzó a hablar con el atolondrado joven en un tono mesurado:   
  
-Oye, Noel... eso que nos has dicho sobre Hergest Ridge... ¿estás seguro de que Xellos te lo dijo mientras te poseía?   
  
-Er... bueno... Eso oí cuando estaba rodeado de humo.   
  
-No pretenderás llevarnos a sabiendas a una trampa, ¿verdad?   
  
-¿Eeeeh?   
  
Luna tomó la espada con ambas manos, una en la empuñadura y otra repasando la hoja suavemente con los dedos, con aire distraído. Sin dejar de mirar su arma, continuó:  
  
-Tú no tienes nada que ver con Xellos ni con todo esto de mi hermana, ¿no?   
  
-E... Eh... No, n... no.  
  
Luna siguió mirando la espada y hablando como si hablara sola, con un tono pausado, amable, que dulcificaba su voz hasta hacerla casi hipnótica:  
  
-¿Sabes, Noel? Esta espada es especial. No está forjada con un acero corriente, ni por manos corrientes. Puede cortar la carne y los huesos, pero no es esa la función para la que fue creada. Esta espada puede cortar también en el plano astral, no sólo en el material, por lo que puede herir a un demonio, cosa que no puedes hacer con una espada normal. En realidad, podría hacer pedazos al mismísimo Ojo de Rubí Sabranigudú como si fuera un pelele.  
  
-E... eh, eh... uh...  
  
Luna colocó el su espada contra el cuello de Noel. Lentamente, lo fue pasando por la piel del muchacho. Éste oía horrorizado cómo los pelos de su barba mal afeitada crepitaban como si los estuvieran rasurando con una maquinilla. Pero aún así, el Caballero de Ceiphied siguió hablando con el muchacho "bien e tan mesurada", como Myo Cid de Vivar Campeador en su Cantar:  
  
-Espero que digas la verdad. Espero por tu bien que no tengas nada que ver con todo esto y seas sólo el alfeñique que aparentas ser. Porque como me entere de que no es así, lo que quede de ti cuando acabe contigo ni siquiera podrá llamarse cadáver.  
  
Noel comenzó a sudar y a respirar de forma entrecortada.  
  
-Yo... yo no... Te lo juro, tía, yo no... no sé... yo...  
  
Luna, sin siquiera hacer ademán de estar escuchando la respuesta de su interlocutor, se ciño la vaina de su espada a la espalda, como si de un carcaj se tratase, y la envainó. Luego, con una amplia sonrisa, le dijo al politoxicómano chaval:  
  
-¡Ah! Y me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, por supuesto. Me encantará despedazarte si mi hermana no está en Hergest Ridge. No es nada personal, pero tengo una reputación que mantener. E intentar tomarle el pelo al Caballero de Ceiphied no puede salir gratis. 


End file.
